Destiny: Kell of Kells
by EndeavorT
Summary: A new Fallen House wielding the Darkness has come to destroy Traveler. The Guardian Jason must unite the Fallen Houses to defeat the House of Whirlwind, he must become the Kell of Kells. I wrote this last summer but never posted it. Rating may change to M for any scenes that are to graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _During the 12th age of Ruin our world of Eliknar was loosing its remaining Ether and once it did we, the Eliksni, would die. But one day a celestial object we called the Great Machine came and restored life to our world with its light, Ether once more filled the air of our planet and once more we could live. The Great Machine gave us the Servitors giant robotic orbs that converted matter into Ether, useful for when we enter an environment without it. We entered our own golden age that lasted for 1,000 years. During that time the Great Machine saw that its work was done and left us so that we may continue to live on our own. It was a time of greatness, we terraformed the planets of our system, our lifespan increased, and the Houses were at peace with each other. But one day an event that we called the Whirlwind came and destroyed our worlds. A race that worshipped a power that was the antithesis to the Great Machine's light brought destruction to our system. Many Houses were lost but many more survived and they turned on each other. We lost the knowledge of terraforming and the only source of Ether could come from the Servitors. We remember a prophecy from the House of Rain that foretold the coming of the Kell of Kells, a warrior who will unite the Houses and save my people. Before him,_ _foes will flee or fall. But he will heal the houses, make them whole_ _._ _The Great Machine will marvel, moved by might, and come to crown him Kell of Kells. What Whirlwind whisked away will be rewrought, and every Kell and Ketch will kneel to the Kell of Kells. Only Kell of Kells can save us, from ourselves._


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc 1**

 **Chapter 1**

Earth's Orbit, Phaeton Class v1 jumpship.

Inside the Jumpship a Guardian from the Titan class was examining his map of the Solar System. He is a human named Jason, his skin complexion was tan, his eyes are the color of silver, and his hair was dark brown and slicked back. Jason was resurrected in Old Russia by his Ghost and he became a Guardian, a champion of the Traveler and a wielder of its light. He has faced the deadliest threats of the system; the Black Guardian, the Vault of Glass, Crota, the Son of Oryx, Skola, the self-proclaimed Kell of Kells, and the worst of them all...Oryx, the Taken King.

Jason: Ghost any news from the Tower?

A small drone appears out of thin air.

Ghost: Nothing. It's like all of the system's troubles are gone just like that.

A transmission signal is heard on the jumpship's radio. And a female machine voice they are all too familiar with.

Exo Stranger (Over the comm.): Guardian it's me. I need you to come to Old Chicago. Trouble is coming to the system and you'll find some of its forces at these coordinates. Stay alive.

Transmission ends.

Jason: (Typing in coordinates) Looks like its back to work then.

Ghost: This should be interesting.

The jumpship moves across the planet to reach Old Chicago. The city was once a heavily populated city during the Golden Age of humanity, but since the collapse it has become a swamp. Once the jumpship came to a clearing Jason transmatted out of it and the ship returned to orbit. Jason was clad in black Spektar armor with a blue chroma glow on it, and he was armed with an auto rifle, shotgun, and rocket launcher.

Jason: Ghost what can you tell me about Old Chicago?

Ghost: (Voice only) Not much. Only that the Guardians fought Fallen here in the past but the place has been abandoned for two hundred years making it a good place to hide an attacking force. The Exo Stranger's coordinates lead into that building up ahead.

Jason entered the building and proceeded down a corridor. When he came close to a door he saw that the motion tracker on his heads-up-display showed movement on the other side.

Ghost: Careful, we don't know what we may be dealing with.

Jason: Understood.

Jason slowly opened the door and saw no one in the room. His motion tracker showed that there was movement so the only logical conclusion was...

Jason: Oh crud.

Fallen jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor surrounding him. Six Dregs (Fallen who have had their lower arms removed in a ritual of humiliation and must prove themselves worthy of having them grown back), four Vandals, and one Captain all clad in black armor began roaring at him.

Ghost: Fallen! Here!?

The Fallen were a race of four armed insectoid aliens that scavenge for stuff that could be useful to them. They rely on a substance called Ether to breathe and it can increase their height, depending on how much they've taken into their systems.

Jason: Any idea what house they are?

Ghost: I've never seen this kind before!

Jason switched to his shotgun; it had six rounds loaded in it and was a perfect choice for close quarters. A Dreg came charging in with two shock daggers from behind and another came from the left. Jason turned around and shot the first one and then he bashed in the head of the second with the butt of his weapon. He then ran up to a Dreg and punched it with a Sunstrike incinerating it upon contact. The other three Dregs began firing their Shock Pistols at him but he swiftly killed them with three shots. Once the Dregs were dead the Captain and her Vandals attacked Jason. The Captain and two of her Vandals were firing Shock Rifles at him while the other two charged at him with Shock Blades. Jason quickly disposed of the two charging Vandals with a fusion grenade that stuck to one of the remaining two Vandals and exploded killing them both. Jason switched to his auto rifle and fired at the Captain bringing her shields down and causing her to blink (Short range teleport) to cover. Jason then went to her position by following his motion tracker and finished her off.

Ghost: (Voice only) I've intercepted a transmission from these Fallen. They're fighting someone and they're falling back to another room, one of their Barons is in their and he has had a lot of Ether so he's twice his normal height. It's up ahead behind that door. I recommend using your Hammer of Sol, there is quite a lot of Fallen in that room, so may need to get creative.

Jason charged into the room getting the attention of all the Fallen their. He saw several Dregs, Vandals, Shanks (A small attack drone), and two Servitors. He noticed that the Servitors had a black light eye ring instead of the usual purple one this made him feel uneasy as Servitors like this were never encountered before. But what caught his attention was the Baron; a Fallen who was twice the size of a normal Captain. Captains were about 7 feet tall with their helmets included in their height, meaning this Baron was 14 feet tall.

Jason dodged incoming Arc shots and fired upon several Fallen and Shanks. The Servitors gave the Fallen near them an Ether boost that covered them in a dark violet aura.

Ghost (Voice only): That's odd.

Jason (Taking cover behind a pillar): What is?

Ghost: Ether boosts are supposed to appear as a purple aura not like that. I'll need to examine one of them,...if we survive this fight. So that Hammer of Sol?

Jason jumped out of cover and activated his super the Hammer of Sol. He was covered in a flaming aura and in his right hand a hammer made of flames appeared. He threw it at the Fallen killing several of them with it's flames, he made more appear after each throw and when then the Baron came rushing at him, Jason and thrown the last one he could generate with his remaining super energy but it survived and it punched Jason with it's two right hands sending him into a metal crate. Jason managed to get up but he felt so much pain from the blow he took, he quickly got to cover when the Baron began firing a Shrapnel launcher at him. Jason then switched to his rocket launcher he took a look at the Baron, careful not to be hit by solar fire blasts. He waited for the Baron to reload and once he began to Jason got out of cover and fired a rocket at him. The Baron was sent backwards heavily scorched and breathing hard until it stopped breathing at all.

Ghost (Appears and scans a Servitor): What's with these Servitors? The Ether boost they gave was a lot more powerful and...Oh no.

Jason: What is it?

Ghost: The Ether they gave was infused with the Darkness.

Jason: How's that possible? Just who are these Fallen?

Voice: I know someone who does.

Jason and his Ghost turn to see the Exo Stranger entering from another door.

Jason: Good to see you again.

Exo Stranger: And you as well.

Ghost: You said you know someone that can identify them?

Exo Stranger: Yes little light, just don't shoot them when you see them Guardian.

Jason: Okay.

The other doors opened and from them came Fallen clad in sapphire colored armor and leading them was a 15 foot tall Fallen who possessed an air of leadership around himself.

Exo Stranger: Jason meet Solix, the Kell of the House of Light.

Jason: (Uneasy) Uh, hello you're Kellship.

Solix bends down and stares at Jason with his four blue eyes. Jason then took off his helmet thinking that the Kell wanted to see his face.

Solix (Stands up): We have come to you for help.

Ghost: With what?

Solix: The Eliksni you faced are from the House of Whirlwind, a House that has stolen the power of the Darkness from one of the Hive's Worm gods.

Jason: They actually found one of them!?

The Hive have many gods but five of the highest are the Worm gods, the ones who gave the founders of the Hive, Oryx, Savathun, and Xivu Arath the powers of the Darkness. One of the Worms was killed by Oryx in order to obtain more power.

Solix: Yes, we don't know how they did or how they did it, but what matters is that we stop them once and for all.

Jason: How?

Solix: You must unite the Houses in this system to join us. My House has a few other Houses fighting alongside us but House Whirlwind is too large and powerful. From what I've heard of you, I believe that you are the Kell of Kells.

Jason: Me? But I've read the prophecy from the House judgment scribe Variks, it stats that a Fallen warrior is the Kell of Kells.

Solix: Fallen is a name that Humans, Exos, and Awoken gave us when the Eliksni came to this system. And who said the Kell of Kells is an Eliksni?

Ghost: What are you saying?

Solix: Guardians were once dead but they were resurrected to fight the Darkness, yes? That makes them _fallen_ warriors.

Jason: He has a point.

Solix: I need you to get the leaders of your Last City to ally themselves with us. Take this holo-communicator with you. I wish to speak to them but I know they will not allow one of my kind into the City since we caused so much trouble.

Jason takes a small metallic orb that Solix hands to him. The Eliksni begin to leave so they can return to their Ketches.

Jason (To Exo Stranger): How did you find them?

Exo Stranger: My order detected them at the Dwarf Planet Eris. We contacted them and learned what was going on, so we told them about you and they believe you're the Kell of Kells. And like the prophecy said your foes have fled are fallen before you. Good luck Guardian. (Teleports away)

Jason (To the Ghost): Let's go home.

Ghost: Time to face another crisis.

Both are transmatted back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The Last City: Hall of Consensus

Jason had made his report to the Vanguard and the Consensus was having a debate whether they should make this alliance. Inside the Consensus meeting room the representative of Future War Cult a female Exo named Lakshmi-2, the Dead Orbit representative a male Awoken Arach Jalaal, New Monarchy representative a male human called Executor Hideo, the Vanguard, and The Speaker were discussing the decision with the hologram of Solix.

Commandeer Zavala: I don't believe that this alliance is even a good idea.

Hideo: The decision is up to the Consensus not the Vanguard Zavala.

Jalaal: I believe that Zavala has a point Executor. These Fallen could turn on us.

Solix: We prefer to be called by our real name Eliksni.

Lakshim-2: The Eliksni could become a valuable ally. After all they could share their technology and help us rebuild.

Cayde-6: Lakshmi's right besides I once fought with an Eliksni against some Hive on the move. Granted she did try to kill after we took them out but the point is we can work with them.

Ikora Rey: Cayde does make a valid point. And according to Variks his people were once visited by the Traveler and the reason why the Houses in our system attacked us is because they need it to save their race.

The Speaker: Allying ourselves with your people will bring much change and I don't believe that both sides will forgive each other for what the other has done.

Even though the Speaker always kept his face hidden behind his mask everyone could tell that he sounded worried, not just for the people of The Last City but for both sides as well.

Solix: I only hope that my people and yours can work toward a better tomorrow. One were we are friends and not enemies.

The Speaker: All those who are in favor of allying themselves with Solix and his Eliksni say aye.

Lakshmi-2 and Hideo: Aye.

The Speaker: Then we are in agreement Solix.

Solix: Thank you. We will send a representative from the House of Judgment to you tomorrow.

The Speaker: Very well.

The Tower, home of the Guardians

The Tower is the home of the Guardians. It is here that the Vanguard plan missions to send the Guardians on to and it is here that Dead Orbit, New Monarchy, Future War Cult, and The Speaker live in as well. Jason was currently in the hangar bay with the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 waiting for the House Judgment member to come. Jason had heard that Cayde was once an adventurous Guardian who went on many daring before he became the Hunter Vanguard. Jason had worked with Cayde during the Taken War if it wasn't for Cayde then Jason wouldn't have gotten on Oryx's Dreadnaught.

Jason: Did Eris say anything about the Darkness and the House of Whirlwind?

Cayde-6: Yeah, she said something about the Hive being mad about the death of one of their most important gods, annnnnd that one of them might try to come into the system.

Jason: If the House of Whirlwind doesn't kill us first.

Cayde-6: Speaking of Eliksni I believe that's the Skiff the Judgment guy is coming in.

They see an Eliksni Skiff with the dark green colors and the symbol of the House of Judgment. Once it docked they see an Eliksni Captain in dark green and a cloak with his House's symbol on it. Many of the people in the hanger were looking at the Eliksni.

Frigiks: (Bows) I am Frigiks. I am the representative from House Judgment.

Cayde-6: Yeah we're familiar with the House of Judgment, we know Variks the scribe who once worked with the House of Wolves.

Frigiks: I see. (To Jason) And you must be the Kell of Kells, the Guardian named Jason.

Jason: That still remains to be seen.

Frigiks: I understand. Solix wanted me to tell you that you should report to an old city called Mumbai. The House of Devils current Kell has made her lair there.

Cayde-6: I didn't think that they had gotten a new Kell.

Jason: What about the House of Kings?

Frigiks: Their lair lies on Europa. We need to focus on the Houses that are closer first.

Jason: Understood.

Frigiks: I must warn you, since most of the Houses in the system were dealt great blows by your people they maybe hard to convince to join us.

Jason: Well, no one said that it was going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Mumbai Push, the Ruins of Mumbai, India, the next day

Jason's ship was flying above the Mumbai Push, in the Dark Age the city of Mumbai had become a jungle. Plant life had grown over the buildings and feels like something was going to attack you from the tall grass Jason then transmatted in front of a building that had red banners and the symbol of the House of Devils.

Ghost (Appearing next to Jason): Here comes the welcoming committee.

Two Vandals from the House were approaching them, normally both sides would be killing each other but since the Devils agreed to the talk they won't try to kill Jason.

Vandal 1 (Growls): This way _Kell of Kells._

Jason: Very well.

Vandal 2: Try anything and you will die! Quickly and painfully!

The group walked down a corridor and Jason saw several Dregs, Vandals, Captains, and a couple of Barons giving him a death glare. The House of Devils have suffered the most from the Guardians, the Devils have lost their previous Kell Solkis to the legendary Titan Saint-14, their Archon Priest Riksis to Jason, and most importantly their Prime Servitor Sepiks Prime to a three man fireteam led by Jason. Prime Servitors create lesser Servitors making them high value targets and without Servitors to convert scavenged materials into Ether the Eliksni would die.

The group reached a throne room that had been put in the building. A Vandal from the House of Judgment was talking to another who was no doubt part of the Judgment members who lived with Devils. They were talking in their own language so Jason couldn't understand them but what really caught his attention was the Kell. She was sitting on the throne in the center of the room; she had eight orange eyes and a helmet that had a triangular protrusion on it sticking into the air from an angle on the back of the helmet.

When she noticed the group she stood up and walked down from her throne.

Kell: Scribe, it seems our visitor is here.

Scribe: Yes my Kell. Welcome to the Devils' lair human, you stand in the presence of Velor, Kell of Devils.

Velor: It has come to my attention that you wish to enter in an alliance with us. That was what she (Gestures to the House Judgment diplomat) told us.

Jason: How did you become Kell?

Velor: When Solkis died the House was split between me, the Archon Riksis, and few others. I managed to gain a following since Solkis took me in as his successor despite not being his child. And thanks to your order Riksis is now dead and my other oppenents have either died or joined me, but you Guardians destroyed our Prime, if your people hadn't done that last part I would've joined your alliance, but you must do something for me.

Ghost: And what would that be?

Diplomat: Her scouts have spotted House Whirlwind Skiffs entering the city.

Velor: My Archon Priest has told me that one of our Servitors will ascend to Prime, and I rather not waste my forces on fighting them when I need them all to protect the Servitor. So, I need you to find their camp and mark it for a bombing strike.

Ghost (Whispering): She's trying to get us killed. She no doubt has plenty of forces to spare.

Jason: Is that all your forces you're Kellship?

Velor: Ah, a Guardian who uses formality. The rest of my House is preparing to leave the territories they had occupied and make a pilgrimage here. Either you succeed in finding the camp and I join your alliance, or you die and I take my House out of the system and let House Whirlwind destroy the Great Machine.

Jason: Very well, I'll take care of the Whirlwind Eliksni.

Scribe (Gives a Wire Rifle): This Wire Rifle can be used to mark the camp.

Ghost (Scans the weapon): It's not sabotaged so it's safe.

Jason then walks off with his Ghost following him.

Ghost: You realize that you probably just signed our death warrants.

Jason: We've faced worse.

Ghost: True enough.

Two minutes later Jason rode his Sparrow (A type of speeder bike) to the location that the House of Whirlwind had been spotted. He got off and his Sparrow was transmatted back to the ship. He approached a build with his auto rifle drawn out and entered through the front door ready for combat. Once he walked in he found himself in a hallway that had dim lights on.

Ghost (Voice only): I'm detecting movement right in front of us but I don't see anything. They must be using stealth tech.

Jason looked in front of him and saw a shimmer of something coming for him. He stepped out of the way and punched the shimmer. A Vandal decloaked from the punch and Jason shot it right in the head. Two more shimmers were coming for him so he drew his shotgun and fired at them as they approached. When the Vandals were dead he moved forward and drew out a solar sword, wanting to face the Eliksni up close and personal.

Jason entered a big room that possessed no cover and had four Eliksni Captains; two were armed with two shock cutlasses, and the other two each had a Shrapnel Launcher out. The ones with Shrapnel Launchers began firing while the other two charged at the Titan. Jason moved out of the shots that were being fired and sliced one of the two Captains charging at him in half. His sword had ignited the Captain once swung and caused the Captain to be incinerated. Jason then hit the other Captain on the head with the flat side of his sword knocking him out. Jason down charged at the other two and threw his sword impaling one of the Captains in the chest killing him. This distracted the other Captain who had looked at her fallen comrade this was a mistake for her as Jason fired his auto rifle at her. The bullets shot her respirator off revealing her mandibles and once she died from the shots a quantity of Ether that she took into her systems escaped through her mouth, almost like her soul was ripped out. Jason then took his sword out of the other Captain; the blade had been stained with the Eliksni's reddish purple blood. Jason then took a Shock Cutlass from the dead Captain and examined it, but then he turned around and saw the Captain he knocked out get back up. He growled in defiance and Jason then threw the cutlass at him the blade impaled the Captain right between the center eyes causing it to fall onto its back.

Ghost (Appears): Well that was messier then usual.

Jason: Any news on were the rest are?

Ghost: Let me check their communications. Yes. Their outside with three parked Skiffs. They consist of two Barons, eight Dregs, three Servitors, and Six Vandals. They're part of a scouting mission. They're looking for Eliksni that would not ally themselves with them. They could call for an attack force here.

Jason: (Activates his comm.) Velor, the Whirlwind members here are scouts they could call an army. I need you to jam their comm. signals.

Velor (Over the comm.): On it. And how many have you kill already?

Jason: A cloaked squad of three Vandals and then a squad consisting of four Captains.

Velor (Over the comm.): Good. I'm sending one my Ketches Simiks-Syn to your area. Mark the camp that the House Whirlwind members are at and it will send a bombing squad to finish the work for you.

Ghost: Switch out your shotgun for that Wire Rifle.

Once Jason had put his shotgun into digital storage and got the Wire Rifle out he moved up the floors of the building to get a good look at the camp and to stay away from the blast if the camp was to close. He got to the roof and saw that the camp was 100ft away from the building. He looked at the camp through his scope and then he saw the Ketch in the distance. He then used the Wire Rifle to mark the camp for a bombing run.

Jason (Activates his comm.): Simiks-Syn this is Jason, I have marked the House of Whirlwind campsite, waiting for your bombing strike.

Devil Baron: Affirmative, we are sending in the bombing squad now.

From the side hanger of the Ketch three star fighters are launched and are approaching the camp. Once they reached a certain distance they fired Arc energy missiles that destroy the camp in a huge blue explosion.

Jason (Activates his comm. for Velor): Velor this is Jason, target has been eliminated.

Velor (Over the comm.): Well done. Originally I considered joining this alliance so that my House may live in the light of the Great machine, but it seems this may teach us to learn from each other.

Jason: Thank you your Kellship.

Ghost (Appears): Let's head back to the Tower. You'll need to rest for what we may face next.

Both are then transmatted back to the jumpship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc 2**

 **Chapter 4**

House of Whirlwind's Lair, Cthulhu Regio, Pluto

On the surface of Pluto lay a complex of buildings of Eliksni craftsmanship. This was a fortress that served as the lair of the House of Whirlwind. Inside it, at the throne room, was its Kell, Velas, Dark Kell of Whirlwind. He stood 16ft tall, had four dark violet eyes, and wore a black helmet with a white circle. This was to represent a solar eclipse, when the light of the day would disappear on the day of black sun. Behind him were two Vandals who were holding another Vandal down like a common criminal, and a Captain stood in front of them reading from a piece of paper.

Captain: The accused is guilty of stealing Dark Ether rations and killing her own Captain. What is your judgment your Kellship?

Velas: You know the answer. (Turns around and gives the thumbs down) Dock her.

The two Vandals then cut off the lower arms of the accused causing her to scream in pain. She then tried to get the two Vandals off of her while they tried to place docking caps on her stubs to keep her from bleeding out.

Vandal (Punches the former Vandal in the head): Know your place Dreg!

After the docking caps were placed the Vandals took the new Dreg out of the room to fit her with the equipment of a lowly Dreg, a Baron came rushing into the room.

Baron: My Kell I have terrible news!

Velas (Sits on his throne): Speak Baron.

Baron: All our scouts teams sent to Earth have been eliminated. This must be the doing of House Light!

Velas: I sense something else at work.

Baron: What is it your Kellship?

Velas: Can't you feel it? The Dark Ether inside me has reacted with...uncertainty and hate! The Great Machine has warriors that can wield its light as a weapon.

Baron: But why aid the inhabitants of this system against the Darkness? It never came back to our home in our time of need against it.

Velas: The inhabitants are something else. We will learn why it stayed here and when we do, the Great Machine will be a sacrifice to the Darkness! Have Baroness Skorix press her hunt of the Hive on Earth's moon, I want the servants of the Darkness's disciples to die.

Hall of the Vanguard, the Tower

Inside the Hall of the Vanguard Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde-6 were discussing with Eris Morn and Frigiks about the House of Whirlwind attacking the Hive on Earth's Moon.

Zavala: Why would they attack the Hive?

Frigiks: Not attack, hunt. It was the Hive that destroyed our home world Eliknar. House Whirlwind no doubt wants to destroy them.

Eris Morn: No. They're hunting the Hive for the Darkness inside them.

Eris Morn was once a Hunter but after her fireteam was destroyed in their failed attempt to kill Crota, the light in her was drained and the Hive took her eyes. In order to get out she took the eyes of one for her own even the third eye it had and wielded the Darkness as her own.

Ikora Rey: The House of Exiles lives on the Moon, should we try to get them on our side.

Frigiks: They serve no Kell or Archon. They would never enter an alliance with the Kell of Kells.

Zavala: Our best option is to take out the Eliksni leading this…hunting party.

Cayde-6: He makes a good point. But, I think that we may need a little more than just Guardians fighting in this.

Frigiks: One of our allied Houses, the House of Stone, will be aiding in the fight on the moon. They have had the most experience in fighting the Hive since the servants of the Darkness attacked our home system.

Zavala: Then it's settled we'll issue missions on high priority targets and if any of them are a little more dangerous we'll have them designated as Strike Missions so three man Guardian fireteams can take them out.

Ikora: I'll have Hidden try to find the names of leaders.

Frigiks: The House of Stone will assist you as well Ikora.

Cayde-6: Alright, let's get to work people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Mare Imbrium, the Moon

Jason had taken his jumpship and arrived on the moon at Mare Imbrium. Sometime before he was resurrected, the Vanguard had ordered a full-scale assault on the Moon to establish a beachhead when the Hive was discovered on it. The Crucible handler Lord Shaxx tried to convince the Consensus to postpone the attack when he saw that the Ascendant Swords wielded by their Knights were unlike any weapon he had seen. Unfortunately the attack continued and hundreds of Guardians died, their light had been drained preventing their Ghosts from resurrecting them, though their Ghosts suffered the same fate as well. Leading the Hive was the god-prince Crota, Son of Oryx. During the battle of Mare Imbrium, it was said that the region, "turned into green fire," killing the Guardians in the area. This was Crota's Oversoul, a construct were Ascendant Hive detach their souls from their physical bodies and into an Oversoul to enhance their ability to survive death, as they protect that Hive's soul upon the loss of its physical body, and generate a paracausal death impulse. In short, the Hive use Oversouls to separate and hide their deaths from their true selves, granting them a resilience beyond mere immortality. Jason had come to this area to stop the House of Whirlwind from hunting down the Hive and stealing the Darkness within them...whatever that was supposed to mean. He then saw five Eliksni with brown colors on their armor approach him; one Captain and four Vandals.

Jason: You must be Captain Yasis?

Yasis: Yes.

Jason (Holds out his hand): It's good to meet you sir.

Yasis (Shakes his hand): Like wise.

Ghost (Appears): We're receiving a transmission from Ikora.

Ikora (Voice only): Guardian we've detected the House of Whirlwind hunting Hive in this area. Our Sources tell us that they're operating at an abandoned facility from the Golden Age.

Jason: Roger that Ikora we'll get it done.

Ikora (Over the comm.): We have other Guardians operating on other parts of the Moon making sure that the Hive and house Whirlwind don't ty anything. Just because they think that you're the Kell of Kells doesn't mean that you should be the only doing this.

Jason: Understand. (To the group) Let's move.

Yasis: We have a spare Pike for you.

The group traveled to the facility that the House of Whirlwind had taken up residence five minutes later and saw them with cages that contained Hive. The Hive were an impossibly ancient race, they already looked like skeletons and when they die they would turn to dust or burst into embers. Their appearances represented different stages of their life; first they are born as spawn, and eventually grow into Thrall. Thralls look like zombies but resemble skeletons, if they survive to maturity they become Acolytes who were light armor and are smart enough to use guns, if they have proven themselves they can become Knights, and who in turn become Princes who lead their own broods, or become Wizards. Wizards are floating sorceresses who are the reproductive females of the Hive; they become fertile when they consume something called "mother jelly," and they can reproduce with or without a mate. Their are also hulking monsters called Ogres who appear to be some sort of mutation brought about by Wizard rituals. The Hive show traits of sequential hermaphroditism; all are born biologically female, and gain the ability to metamorphosize into male forms and back again when they reach adulthood.

Vandal: What are they doing?

They group were on a cliff and they saw the House of Whirlwind bring three Servitors in front of three cages; one had a Knight, the second had a Wizard, and a third had three Acolyts.

Jason: Ikora, are you seeing this?

Ikora (Comm.): Yes Jason. I'm using Ghost Telemetry to see through the eye of your Ghost.

Eris (Comm.): I sense the dark hungering on the dark.

Ikora: I'm allowing Eris on this frequency to help provide information on the Darkness.

What the group saw next was unbelieveable, the Servitors scavenge matter and energy from the Hive in the cages, the act also killed the Hive in the process. The group was in shock from what they just saw.

Jason: Eris what just happened!?

Eris (Voice only): The House of Whirlwind stole the Darkness from the Worms inside of the Hive and added it into their ability to generate Ether.

According to the Books of Sorrow the founders of the Hive Oryx, Savathûn, and Xivu Arath made a deal with the Worm Gods to attain power. But in order to receive this power they and the rest of the Hive were to eat the larva of the the Worm Gods. Once these Worms were eaten they would receive great power but the Worms inside of them required them to kill dstidfy their hunger for light or the Worm would eat them and the more they killed the greater the appetite of the Worm inside of them. Jason had seen these Worms on Oryx's Dreadnaught.

Jason: That must be how they stole the Darkenss from the Worm God they encountered. They must have captured it and had their Prime Servitor scavenge the matter and energy from it. Thus allowing them to create Servitors that can generate Dark Ether.

Ikora (Voice only): And now they're stealing the Darkness from lesser Hive to imbue the Servitors they had from before they encountered the Worm God. Perhaps they are trying to make other Dark Ether Servitors more powerful as well. Guardian, eliminate the House of Whirlwind Eliksni and leave no survivors.

Jason: Roger that. (To the group) You heard her let's take 'em out.

Yasis (To the Vandals): The four of you will provide cover with your Wire Rifles.

Vandals: May the spirit of Chelchis guide us to victory!

Yasis: May his spirit guide us!

Jason and Yasis move down a nearby pass and take cover behind some crates they down move out of cover and fire at the House of Whirlwind.

Whirlwind Captain (Eliksni language): Intruders!

As soon as the Captain said that he was shot in the head by a Wire Rifle shot. The Vandals at the cliff began firing at the Whirlwind members. Jason moves up at shoots two Whirlwind Vandals and then he hits another one that was charging at him with his rifle and then shoots it. Yasis charges at the Whirlwind members and slashes them with his dual Shock Blades, he then came upon a Captain who was 12 foot tall and was wielding a staff. The Whirlwind Captain swung his staff around trying to hit Yasis but Yasis was smaller and more agile allowing him to dodge the strikes. Yasis then slashed the Captain's legs causing him to fall onto his knees, allowing Yasis to slash off the Captain's respirator causing him to die in the vaccum. Jason then engaged the Servitors with his super activated. He took out two of the Servitors by hitting them each with two Hammer of Sol's but he ran out of energy when he got to the last one. The Servitor began firing large black enrgy bolts at him forcing jason into cover. Jason then pulled out his auto rifle and began firing at it. Yasis then pulled out a Shrapnel Launcher and joind in the fight as well. The Servitor was quickly destroyed thanks to their combined effort. The four Vandals then joined the group once the Whirlwind members were all dead.

Jason: Ikora all the Whirlwind members are dead.

Ikora (Voice only): Good. Look for anything that may prove useful to us.

The group then searched the base for anything of value.

Yasis: I found something.

The group finds something that looks like a computer.

Jason: What is that?

Yasis: Battle plans. House Whirlwind is preparing for an invaison.

Jason: What are they invading? Earth?

Yasis: Not Earth, a Hive fortress lcoated here. The place you call Mare Crisium.

Eris (Voice only): I sense a dark energy. The Hive are opening a portal for one of their gods, one of the Worms.

Ghost (Voice only): What!? That's insane.

Ikora: We can't let the House of Whirlwind have it. One Worm God made their Ether more powerful who knows what a second will do.

Jason: Not to mention if it comes here then we might all die.

Ikora: Guardian, I'm classifying that mission as a strike mission.

Jason: I know two other Guardians that can assisst me on it.

Ikora: We'll make plans for the mission. Until then, return to the Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Miniks-Fel, House of Light Ketch flagship, Moon's orbit

A day after the fight with the House of Whirlwinds hunting squad, Jason had assembled a fireteam to for the Strike mission. He got two of his closest friends for the job; Grace, a female Awoken Hunter who would gladly jump into danger feet first, and Jack-10, a male Exo Warlock who will always aid his friends in any situation they find themselves in. They have accomplished countlkess strike missions together and accomplished a few Raids with three other Guardians. The three of them had assembled in the Ketch's war room with the Vanguard, Eris Morn, and Solix. They were discussing on how to enter the Hive fortress without meeting any opposition. The only way in was through the front door, which has an army of Eliksni from the House of Whirlwind in front of it.

Cayde-6: My scouts are still looking for another way in. They haven't found anything yet.

Zavala: We can't send an army in. We don't know how the Hive could retaliate.

Solix: We're running out of time House Whirlwind could attack at any moment.

Alarms go off.

Ikora: What's going on?

Eliksni over the intercom: The House of Whirlwind has already begun their attack!

A screen shows the House of Whirlwind attacking the fortress and engaging an army of Hive.

Hunter on the comm.: Cayde we found an entrance that leads into the fortress. The strike team can go through it.

Cayde-6: Good work. (To the Fireteam) You the music, time to dance.

The group gets to the hanger to enter their jumpships and fly to the location.

Hive Fortress, Mare Crisium, the Moon

The team makes it to the entrance that the scout team had found and goes through it and finds themselves walking through a hallway reminiscent of gothic cathedrals.

Cayde (Voice only): Alright Guardians, today me and Eris will be guiding you. Ikora, Zavala, and Solix are putting teams together to mop up any stranglers and to capture the House of Whirlwinds Ketches. And on a side note, it feels good to finally get out of the Tower.

Jack-10: Cayde? How safe is this passage?

Cayde: Most of the Hive will be dealing with the army at their doorstep. But, the Hive will still have some guards in other parts of the fortress.

Grace: Good to know.

Jason: Eris, are you getting anything from that Tomb Husk you have with you? Like who this Worm God is?

Eris Morn (Voice only): Yes. His name is Yul, the Honest Worm. It was thanks to him that Oryx and his sisters made the deal with the Worms for power that created the Hive. Do not trust anything he says, despite his name he is just a liar like the rest of his brothers.

Cayde: Yeah, way to lighten the mood their Eris.

The group makes it to another room where they come under attack from a swarm of Thralls. Grace throws a Voidwall Grenade that hits the Thralls with a horizontal wall of burning Void Light. Soon six Acolytes, two Knights, and two Wizards enter the room. Jack-10 throws in a Storm grenade that takes out three of the Acolytes. The remaining Acolytes start fire their Shredders (Energy guns that fire Void energies), while one of the two Knights fires a Boomer (A gun that fires explosive Arc blasts), and the Wizards attack by firing Darkness Blasts at the group. Grace and Jack take cover while Jason charges in and guns down the Acolytes with his shotgun causing them to turn into ash and sticks the Boomer wielding Knight with a fusion grenade making it explode. Jason takes cover behind a pillar when the Wizards begin firing on him, then Grace charges in and starts firing her Hunting Rifle at them, this forces one of the Wizards to cast a poison cloud on her forcing her to move out of the. But this gives the last Knight to charge at her with his Cleaver, but Grace had anticipated this and had began charging up her Fusion Rifle in the cloud and when the Knight got close she fired it causing the Knight to disintegrate. Jack then charges at the Wizards and fires at them with his Pulse Rifle, he kills one of the Wizards with a headshot causing her to burst into embers, and when he caught close to the last Wizard he hits her with a Thunderstrike instantly killing her.

Jason: Good work.

Grace: No problem.

Jack: They're either weak or we're just that good.

Cayde (Voice only): Fair warning, some of the House of Whirlwind got in. They're being led by a huge Baroness.

The group continued through the fortress coming across Hive and enemy Eliksni at every turn. As they continued they realized something they couldn't hear the battle anymore.

Jason: Cayde, is the battle outside the fortress over?

Cayde (Voice only and solemn): Yeah. The Hive and House of Whirlwind Eliksni outside obliterated each other. Strike teams were sent to capture the Ketches that weren't shot down. Continue with the mission Guardians.

Jason: On it.

Grace (Solemnly): I know both sides are our enemies, but I feel so sad for them.

Jack: Yeah, it was a battle that quickly turned into a slaughter.

Jason: We may have to deal with something like this again and I'm sure none of us will sleep well again.

The group came to a large gate were they see an 11 foot tall Baroness fighting an Ogre with only one Shock Blade. The Baroness was losing and was quickly killed when the Ogre punched her into a wall. The Ogre then noticed the group and fired an Eye Blast stream (Ogres don't have any visible eyes) at them forcing them into cover. Jason makes some hand motions to Grace, she then runs out of the cover and takes out a Machine Gun and fires at the Ogre while running. This causes the Ogre to turn its attention to her allowing Jack to charge in with an Arc sword and slashes it in half causing it to be disintegrated by the Arc's lighting energy.

Grace's Ghost (Voice only, has a male voice): That Baroness has a Tomb Husk; we can use it to open the gate.

Jason goes up to her and finds a green orb with a black stone in its center that he puts into the gate's lock. The gate opens and they find a large room with four Wizards in the center of it floating back to back. They were chanting some sort of spell and then they stopped chanting it and looked at the group.

Wizards: You fail.

They disappear and a green portal appears from their spot.

Eris (Voice only): Guardians you must stop Yul from leaving the Sword World! You must go through the portal!

They go through it and they find themselves in an Ascendant Realm. The Ascendant Realm is basically another dimension and there are several different Ascendant Realms. Each Realm was ruled by a Hive god and whenever they die in our universe they are sent back top their Realm. The only way to kill a Hive god permanently is to kill them in their own Realm making their own home their greatest weakness. The sky of this Ascendant Realm was green and the group found themselves in an area with a nearby rocky mountain and several rocky outcroppings were on the ground. They turned around to see a cave with the portal back to their universe. Suddenly they heard a roar and they saw a draconic creature flying through the sky and land right in front of them. It had the body of a western dragon, its wings were covered in feathers, and it had three glowing green eyes. Aside from the three glowing green eyes it resembled an Ahamkara based on the descriptions given by veteran Guardians.

Eris (Voice only) Behold! Yul, the Honest Worm!

Cayde (Voice Only) Worm my shiny metal but! That thing looks like an Ahamkara! Guardians you need to kill it now! Try to stay alive!

Jason: Already working on it!

The group begins firing at Yul; he then fires a swarm of Axiom Darts (A tracking blast) from his mouth at them forcing them to get to cover and to shoot at the following balls of dark energy.

Yul, the Honest Worm: You are the Traveler's champions? The ones who slew Oryx? You are nothing but dead things made by a dead power in the shape of the dead.

Jack-10 (Throws a Storm Grenade at Yul): Maybe. But we're alive and kicking.

Jack comes out of cover and fires his Pulse Rifle at Yul's head. Yul then turns to Jack, stands on his hind legs, and flaps his wings at Jack causing him to be pushed back toward the edge of the cliff. Jason fires his rocket launcher at Yul to keep him from knocking Jack off the cliff. Yul then turns his attention to Jason and exhales a green fire at him forcing him to duck behind a bolder.

Yul: All you ever do is kill. You do not belong out there in the world of the living. It is a place of life.

Jason: What are you then!? Some sort of righteous crusader trying to protect the universe! You're not protecting it your destroying it!

Yul: The Deep once ruled the universe. Then the Light and its disciples overthrew it. My brothers and I were wounded and imprisoned by the disciples in the core of Fundament where we recuperated. But they died imprisoning us and we were freed making their efforts fruitless.

Grace (Throws a grenade at Yul): You can play the innocent act all you want. But what you and the Hive are doing is wrong!

Yul swipes his tail at Grace which knocks her back into a rock outcropping. Jason and Jack both engage their Sunbreaker and Stormcaller subclass supers respectively. They both ran around in a circle that encompassed Yul while bombarding him with fiery hammers and bolts of Arc lighting. As soon as they ran out of energy for their supers they grabbed Grace and got behind the outcropping for cover.

Yul: The Hive has proven to be great disciples. When the fifty-two moons of Fundament were coming into alignment for the God-Wave to destroy all who lived on it's floating continents, Aurash, Xi Ro, and Sathona found us and we gave them power. They became the gods Oryx, Xivu Arath, and Savathûn founders of the Hive. Thanks to them we found the first species of a perfect universe.

Jack-10 (Replaces his sword for a Machine Gun): And what universe would that be!?

Yul: A universe where only the strongest survive by killing each other a consuming their power. This is what the universe once was thanks to the guidance of the Deep, a universe that followed the Sword-Logic, to kill your enemies and to take their power. This is a universe that the Sky chose to deny with its cancerous teachings of morality and the false hope of comfort!

Jason (Replaces his Rocket launcher with a Machine Gun): You're the real cancer! Not the Traveler!

Yul approached the outcropping and as he got close to it Grace climbed up and jumped onto Yul's head and used her Combat Knife to stab him repeatedly causing him to bleed green blood. Jason and Jack started to fire at Yul with their Machine Guns. Yul tries to shake Grace off but she hung on tightly by imbedding her knife into his head. Yul then slams the top of his head into a mountain multiple times which causes Grace to fall off. When she hit the ground she struggled to move but then Yul slams his right claw on her effectively killing her.

Jason and Jack-10: GRACE!

Yul: First the three of you then Eir's murderers.

Jason: Distract Yul I'll resurrect Grace.

Jack: Got it.

Jack fires at Yul to draw him away from Grace allowing Jason to get to her. When he got to Grace her Ghost appeared and was preparing her revival feature. Jason approached the floating drone and shared some of his power to resurrect Grace; first her body disappeared and then reappeared in a flash of light.

Grace: Ow.

Jason: Come on. Yul's almost dead.

They surrounded Yul from two different sides and drew out Machine Guns. Once Jack stopped firing Yul saw that his chances of winning were low. He was bleeding and some of his scales were falling off. He then decided to retreat and began to take off but Grace activated her Nightstalker subclass super Shadowshot. A purple bow made of Void energy appeared and she shot Yul with it. Normally one shot would destroy most of its targets and create gravity beams that tether others to it. But targets that are stronger, like Yul, can survive the hit but are still subjected to the gravity beams.

Grace: You're not going anywhere you pathetic excuse for a god!

Jack: Hit him with everything you got!

She shot two more arrows at Yul for good measure and depleted her super energy. Jason and Jack-10 activated their supers again and bombarded him with them while Grace used her Machine Gun on Yul. Yul tried to fly away as hard as he could but he couldn't break away from the gravity beams fast enough and when he was about to he fell back to the ground dead. His corpse then burst into white flames the group found this odd because when they read the Books of Sorrow they saw that Oryx had killed the Worm Akka and his body didn't burst into flames. Perhaps this was because it was the forces of the Light that killed Yul. Once his body was ashes the group then finds themselves transported back to the room that the Wizards were at.

Jack-10's Ghost (Voice only, has a female voice): Eris. Cayde. We did it! Yul is dead!

Cayde-6 (Voice only): Well done Guardians. Another disaster averted. Now all we have to do is deal with the House of Whirlwind.

Eris (Voice only): With another Worm God dead the Hive grow weaker. Thank you for your help Guardians.

Cayde-6 (Voice only): First rounds on me when we get back to the Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arc 3**

 **Chapter 7**

In the Consensus building, Executor Hideo, Arach Jalaal, Lakshmi-2, and The Speaker were speaking with Solix through his holo-communicator. They were discussing the current events that had transpired recently.

Solix: All six Ketches that House Whirlwind sent to the Moon have been captured. Their pilot Servitors weren't corrupted, and as a show of good faith we will give them to you as part of your growing fleet.

The Speaker: Thank you Solix, now on to the matter of the Worm God Yul.

Lakshmi-2: According to the Books of Sorrow and the information that Jason took from The World's Grave the Worm Gods produce the larva that all Hive consume.

Executor Hideo: And the worms grant them power from the Darkness. Without the worm larva the Hive will run out.

Arach Jalaal: The Hive now only have two of their Worm Gods left.

The Speaker: Ur and Xol. But we don't know how to find them.

Solix: I'm curious about what Cayde said in his report. How Yul resembled an Ahamkara. What is an Ahamkara?

Lakshim: They were a species that appeared when the Traveler arrived. They were like wish granting dragons.

Executor: After the collapse Guardians sought them out for power. But it was decided that the bargains made with them came at too high a price. So they were hunted to extinction in the Great Ahamkara Hunt.

Solix: They may be related to the Worm Gods if they look so alike. What if an Ahamkara is still alive?

Jalaal: What are you talking about?

Solix: House Whirlwind could not have captured the Worm God Eir without some sort of help. What if an Ahamkara granted them a wish? They didn't have Dark Ether until five Earth months ago.

Everyone else looks at each other and begins to consider the possibility.

The Speaker: Perhaps you're right. But we can't worry about looking for a lone Ahamkara that might still be alive.

Lakshmi: The Speaker is right. Right now we need to worry about the fight with the House of Whirlwind.

Solix: Agreed. The House of Winter has gained a new Kell, Drakiks, Kell of Winter. We must convince him to join us. I've sent the House of Scar to help them ward of attacks from the Vex and the House of Whirlwind, though Drakiks has chosen not to join in a true alliance with us.

Hideo: So you want to send Jason to get them on our side.

Jalaal: It might not be a good idea. He was the one who killed their previous Kell Draksis.

Solix: He must go he is the Kell of Kells.

The Consensus members all turn to the Speaker for what he has to say.

The Speaker: He managed to get the House of Devils in our alliance. If he can get the House of Winter to join us then we should send him.

Hangar Bay, the Tower

Jason was talking with Grace and Jack-10 about his next mission.

Grace: You sure about it.

Jason: I'm sure.

Jack-10: You should bring us along. The House of Winter might try to kill you the first chance they get.

Jason: I appreciate the concern you two but I have faced far more dangerous situations then the Eliksni of the House of Winter.

Jack: True, but that doesn't mean they won't try to avenge Draksis.

Grace: Just promise us you won't get yourself killed.

Jason: Don't worry I always find away to make it out okay.

House of Whirlwind's Lair, Velas's Throne Room, Cthulhu Regio, Pluto

Velas pins a Captain to the wall of his throne room with his hand around his (the Captain's) neck.

Velas (Angrily): What do you mean Skorix and her expedition team was destroyed!?

Captain (Weakly): My apologies your Kellship. The Hive was aware of what we did to their other god.

Velas (Tightening his grip): And the status of the Worm God?

Captain (Weakly): We received reports of the light warriors on the moon. We believe that they may have killed it.

Velas let's go of the Captain who falls to the floor and gasps for air. Velas sits on his throne and presses a button which shows the corpse of the Worm God Eir and above him is the House of Whirlwinds Prime Servitor Chimiks-Prime. It was about three times the size of a normal Servitor.

Velas (Presses a button): Baron Pasiks.

Pasiks (Voice only): My Kell?

Velas: Increase your efforts on Venus. Destroy all who stand in you path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Ishtar Sink skies, Wintership Simiks-Fel, Venus

Jason had traveled to Venus and ha arrived at the coordinates that Frigiks gave him. The coordinates led to the Ketch Simiks-Fel, which was currently in the skies of Venus. Once he docked in it's hanger he was escorted by two Vandals from the House of Scar. They had orange colors on their army and a symbol that was the same as the Eliksni mercenary Taniks, the Scarred.

Jason: I've seen that symbol before. Taniks, the Scarred had it on his cloak.

Scar Vandal 1: You are familiar with the traitor?

Jason: He aided several Houses that hired him in the past. My fireteam and I killed him when the House of Wolves rebelled against the Awoken of the Reef.

Scar Vandal 2: He and our Kell were once brothers. Our previous Kell had two wives they were Baronesses and both were respected in our House's nobility.

Scar Vandal 1: They each bore him a son, Taniks and Tantrik. Their father wanted to see who deserved to be his heir. He had them not know the identity of their father so they wouldn't fight to be his heir. Who ever became a Baron first would inherit the right of being heir.

Scar Vandal 2: Tantrik became a Baron first and as soon as Taniks became a Baron their father told them that they were his sons and that they had been tested since they were young to see who would be heir. Tantrik was named heir and Taniks became jealous and tried to kill his brother but their father severed all four of Taniks's arms and was disowned.

Scar Vandal 1: So, with the aid of his mother Taniks crafted the four cybernetic arms you saw on him. He then killed his father to become Kell while his mother went to kill Tantrik and his mother. She killed the mother but Tantrik killed her back

Scar Vandal 2: Tantrik then led a team to the throne room where they saw Taniks kill their father. Taniks escaped and failed to become Kell, so he freed several of our prisoners and stole several Servitors and a Ketch and became mercenaries.

Jason: I take it Tantrik can help get Drakiks to agree to a full alliance.

Scar Vandal 1: He has tried to get him to agree to a true alliance even with the help of the House Judgment members in both of our Houses.

Scar Vandal 2: At least Drakiks accepted our House's help in warding off attacks from Vex and House Whirlwind forces that invade his territory.

They entered the Ketch's War Room, and two very tall Eliksni were at its holo-table. It showed a holographic projection of the Ishtar Sink, Maat Mons, and several other locations on Venus that were no doubt territory that was claimed by House Winter. A 14 foot tall Eliksni with four eyes and wearing pale blue armor at the table was probably Drakiks and next to him was a 15 foot tall Eliksni with four orange eyes and orange armor was probably Tantrik.

Drakiks: ...we need someone to lead Whirlwind into Vex territory and then-(notices Jason) YOU!

Drakiks gets on the table and tries to pounce on Jason but him and the Vandals who escorted him moved out of the way. Jason takes out a Hand Cannon and Drakiks pulls out a Shock Pistol. They were both aiming their weapons at each other.

Drakiks: You're the vile creature who murdered our Kell!

Jason: And how do you know that!?

Drakiks: I was one of the Vandals who served as his guard. I fought you and you left me for dead after shooting me! But I survived and secured a Servitor Ether Runner (Servitors that are in charge of Ether resupplies) that helped me recover. I claimed the title of Kellship, but I had three opponents for the title. I assassinated each of my opponents without having their followers killed. Much better then how Skolas became Kell of House Wolves.

Jason: And what about the members of the House of Winter who joined Skolas?

Drakiks: In a show of good faith I allowed them join but as punishment they were to serve as protectors to our Prime, Simiks Prime.

Jason (To himself): So it is alive. (Lowers his gun) Listen I'm sorry for killing Draksis, but if we don't work together the House of Whirlwind will kill everyone. Who knows, they might even destroy the Traveler once their done with us.

Tantrik, Kell of Scars (Lowers Drakiks gun): He is right Drakiks. We need you to agree to the alliance.

Drakiks: I'll agree to it but under one condition.

Tantrik: And that is?

Drakiks: The House of Whirlwind in the Ishtar Sink had called for reinforcements. They arrived at Maat Mons attacking some of my outposts. They have shown an interest in the Vex ruins, so you are to lure the reinforcements into a Vex controlled area so that they can wipe each other out.

Jason: Why me?

Drakiks: 1) you stormed this Ketch and killed Draksis, and 2) you will most likely die by Whirlwind or the Vex.

Jason: Basically revenge, I can deal with that your Kellship.

Jason then leaves the War Room to prepare for his new mission.

Ghost (Appears): You're just going to accept it?

Jason: Well we do need them.

Ghost: I will be surprised if we survive this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Shores of Time, Maat Mons, Venus

After getting into his jumpship Jason had received the coordinates for where the House of Whirlwind battle group had been spotted and after sometime flying Jason had came to the Shores of Time. After he transmatted onto the ground he could see three Ketches bearing the colors and symbol of House Whirlwind.

Tantrik (comm.): An expedition team was sent into Vex territory. Find them and kill them dead.

Jason: Understood.

Jason proceeded into a jungle that leads to the location of the coordinates. It began to rain while he was proceeding through it. He then saw two Dregs in black examining a dead Vex Goblin unit. The Vex were a race of machines that had some sort of white organic fluid located in their "guts." The Vex had the power to teleport to any location and they even possessed the power to time travel. Guardians have faced Vex from the past, present, and future. Despite being machines they possess the idea of worshipping a god. They gained this idea from the Hive. According to the Books of Sorrow Crota had made a tear to another reality in the High War, his father's Ascendant Realm, and unknowingly brought them to our universe. The Vex had quickly learned the Sword-Logic, and from it they learned to achieve divinity by killing all who opposed them and adopted worship as a primary function.

When the Traveler made Venus a habitable world, humanity had encountered the Vex. Back then they hadn't been a major threat; scientists even studied Vex ruins and captured a live specimen for study. They learned that the Vex could create internal simulations to accurately predict peoples every moves. The Vex are unable to predict the actions of Warminds (An advance A.I. created by Humans in the Golden Age) and anything linked to a paracausal power (Hive and the Guardians).

It seems that the Vex want to insert themselves into the fabric of reality and control it from within. They want to turn every planet in the system into giant machines in order to create a massive supercomputer in order to incorporate themselves into the universe. The Vex had a location on Venus called the Vault of Glass, here they could manipulate reality within it; many believe it to be a testing ground for their plans. Ikora had hypothesized that a group of Vex called the Sol Progeny were meant to carry this ability into the universe. They were three Minotaurs that were 36 feet tall. They each represented past, present, and future.

One place that matters the most to the Vex was a location called the Black Garden, a separate dimension where the Vex are born and in it is the Black Heart. The Black Heart was mass of chaotic black fluid and it was a fragment of the Darkness. The Vex worshipped it as god and they constructed three massive statues that were to channel its power and become the Sol Progeny. Thanks to the Exo Stranger's warning Jason found a Vex Gate on Mars that led to the Black Garden, when he came to the Heart it sent it's power into the Sol Progeny one at a time, and when all three were destroyed so was the Heart. This allowed the Traveler to start healing so that it may awaken once more. Once the Black Heart was destroyed the Black Garden was brought to Mars.

Ghost (Voice only): Try to take them out quietly.

Jason then pulled out a sidearm that had a silencer and fired two rounds. Each bullet hit the Dregs in the head making a clean kill. He then went over to them and his Ghost appeared to scan them for anything useful.

Ghost: Their expedition team is outside of the jungle. The team is in a place that is heavily controlled by the Vex; their looking for anything that they could use against us.

Jason: Skolas had armed the House of Wolves with Vex technology before. We can't let them do the same thing.

Jason proceeded out of the jungle and came to an area that had a lot of Vex architecture. Areas with rectangular and cube shaped stones and machines lay across the area. Gunfire was heard, no doubt from Eliksni engaging the Vex in combat. Jason then entered the area and came across a squad of Vex. It consisted of two Harpies, four Goblins, two Hobgoblins, and one Minotaur. Vex came in different variations; Harpies are floating drones that serve as scouts, Goblins were common foot soldiers with cone shaped heads, Hobgoblins are snipers that possessed a horned head and a tail, Minotaurs are large Vex soldiers the same size as a Hive Knight, and Hydras are segmented machines that float through the air to attack and possesses a unidirectional defensive shield.

Jason pulled out his auto rifle and fired at the Vex. He took out a Harpy and one of the Goblins. The remaining Vex fired at him forcing Jason into cover. The Harpy and remaining Goblins fired Slap Rifles (A Vex auto Rifle) at Jason, the Minotaur fired a Torch hammer (Vex rocket launcher), and the two Hobgoblins fired Line Rifles (Sniper/Fusion Rifles) at him. Jason then threw a fusion grenade that stuck itself to the Harpy and blew up killing it and two of the Goblins. Jason then fired at the two Hobgoblins causing them to activate their Burning Shields and forcing them to stop firing. This allowed Jason to switch to his Rocket Launcher and kill the Minotaur in one blast. Jason then switched back to his auto rifle and shot at the white fluid located in the Hobgoblins "guts" once their Burning Shields wore off. This caused them to fall apart and splatter their fluids everywhere.

Ghost (voice only): Remember the Vex possess a hive mind. One of their Axis Minds (Individual Vex that act as leaders) could have been alerted to our presence.

Jason: Don't worry. I always manage to pull through.

Jason continues on fighting through Vex and several Eliksni that he comes across. A group of Eliksni he took out had a communicator that was going off. Jason then picks it up and presses a button turning on its receiver.

Whirlwind Eliksni: (Eliksni language)

Tantrik (Comm.): One of their Captain's is calling for all members of the expedition team to report to her location. Her squad has come to a heavily defended area.

Ghost (Voice only): And that's where we're heading.

Jason then followed the signal from that transmission and came to a location that had Eliksni and Vex fighting each other. Eliksni were coming through passageways and Vex were appearing from Time Clouds that pulled them through time and space. What really got Jason's eye was the giant Vex Warp Gate that a Captain and her squad were fighting a Vex Hydra. This was a Warp Gate that is protected by a Vex Gate Lord. Gate Lords are Vex Minotaurs that are three stories high and they guard the realms that the Vex keep locked outside of time. Jason had faced one get its eye so he could enter the Black Garden and another in the Prison of Elders with Grace and Jack-10.

Ghost (Voice only): This is perfect if we can get the house of Whirlwind forces to send come to the area we can trick them into summoning a Gate Lord.

Jason: And since this place is so large it can erupt into a large scale battle.

Ghost (Voice only): Take out that Hydra and the Eliksni attacking it. Don't worry about the others by my calculations they'll all end up dead from killing each other.

Jason ran past the Eliksni and Vex that were fighting each other and came to a large set of stone stairs that leads up to the squad of Eliksni that were fighting the Hydra. He ran up the stairs and killed several Vex and Eliksni that stood in his way with his Auto Rifle. When he got up he switched to his rocket launcher and fired at what was left of the squad. This got the Hydra's attention and it looked at Jason with its giant red eye with some sort of confusion.

Jason (Engages his super): Hi there.

Jason then throws a Hammer of Sol at the Hydra causing it to make some sort of metallic squawking sound. The Hydra fired its two cannons at Jason forcing him to dodge the oncoming fire and when he got a clear shot at the Hydra, when its shield wouldn't block him, he threw a Hammer of Sol at it causing major damage to it. As soon as he ran out of energy for his Super, Jason switched to Rocket Launcher and got to cover. As soon as the Hydra began to approach him with its shield in front of it, Jason got out of cover and ran toward the Hydra. The machine then fired at him but Jason was got hit a few times but when he was close enough he slid under the machine, getting him behind it, and allowing him to shoot it in the back with the Rocket Launcher. The blast caused enough damage to destroy it. Jason then surveyed his surroundings and saw that the battle was over no one was left.

Jason then heard the Captain's communicator going off he then picked it up and turned it on.

Eliksni: (Eliksni language only)

Jason: If you know English I suggest it you speak it.

Pasiks (Voice only): This is Baron Pasiks of House Whirlwind. I demand to know who this is!?

Jason: My name is Jason. I'm a Guardian from Earth and your expedition team has been destroyed.

Pasiks (Voice only): By you!?

Jason (Thinks for a minute): Yes, by me.

Pasiks (Voice only): Let's see how you handle my entire force!

Jason then sees three Ketches approaching the area, so he puts the communicator within a metallic circle that is used to summon Gate Lords knowing they would come to where he was transmitting from.

Ghost (Appears): Okay since they were no doubt tracking the signal they'll send a Skiff here.

Jason: Once they see the communicator in the circle they'll pick it up and unintentionally summon a Gate Lord.

Ghost: I'll transmat us back to the ship.

The Ghost tries to transmat them back to the jumpship but it doesn't work for some reason.

Jason: Ghost?

Ghost (Worried): Something's blocking our signal! We can't get out!? I can't even send a message to Tantrik. This is the Temple of Crota all over again!

Jason: Oh no.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Ishtar Sink skies, Simiks-Fel, Venus

Within the war room of the Ketch was Drakiks and Tantrik. Tantrik has been trying to call Jason after he didn't report in.

Tantrik: Jason respond this is Tantrik. Respond now!

Static is heard after he stops talking.

Tantrik: This isn't good. Something is jamming our comm. The Vex or House Whirlwind is responsible for this.

Drakiks (Nonchalantly): I am not worried.

Tantrik: Of course you wouldn't. (Points accusingly) You chose to send him to his death!

Drakiks: It doesn't matter whether he returns dead or alive. My problem with House Whirlwind's attacks in Maat Mons will be over and I can focus the on the ones in the Ishtar Sink. I nearly had them beat but then they called for reinforcements.

Tantrik: I pray that the Great Machine will protect him.

Gate Lord Ruins, Venus

Jason had moved out of the Gate Lord area as soon as he couldn't transmat out of the territory and when he couldn't talk to Tantrik.

Jason: Ghost how many Skiffs are touching down in the area?

Ghost (Voice only): Several. There are reports of Eliksni engaging Vex but they haven't summoned the Gate Lord yet. With these Ketches in the air we can't have the ship come here without getting shot down.

Jason hides behind a corner when he sees a squad of Eliksni in his path.

Jason (Whispers impatiently): Come on summon the Gate Lord already.

Meanwhile a Skiff comes to the Gate Lord's warp gate. The crew disembarks from the drop ship with Pasiks leading them. He sees that the area has the corpses of dead Eliksni and Vex.

Pasiks: He lied.

Pasiks then sees the communicator that was used by the Captain who led the expedition team inside of a metallic circle. He approaches it and picks it up but then he sees a white ring appear on the circle. He didn't know what was going, he grabbed his Shrapnel Launcher and his squad got their weapons out. Then they see a Gate Lord appear from the warp gate armed with a giant Torch Hammer. It stood three stories high and it quickly shoots down Pasiks Skiff with a couple shots. Pasiks and his squad started firing at the Gate Lord.

Pasiks (Activates his comm.): IT'S A TRAP! All forces are to retreat!

Captain (Voice only): Baron Pasiks, Vex are appearing all over the area!

Pasiks: WHAT!?

Ketch Captain (Voice only): The Vex have deployed weapon emplacements in the area Baron! Their firing upon-(Static)

Pasiks looks to the sky and sees one of his three Ketches falling out of the sky with purple Void fires on it. This was a mistake as the next thing Pasiks new was being crushed to death by the giant fist of the Gate Lord.

Earlier at Jason's location

Jason sees Void Cannon blasts being shot at the Ketches and then he sees a Vex Time Cloud with Vex appearing out of it and engaging the squad of Eliksni.

Jason: It worked!

Ghost (Voice only): Yes and now would be a good time to RUN!

Jason then charges through the two opposing squads and makes turns at several corners careful not to engage any of the groups. He then stops at the corner of one area when he sees a group of Eliksni in his way. The group is looking at one of their Ketches falling out of the sky and they see it explode once it hit the ground.

Ghost (Voice only): Remember focus on getting out of here don't engage the aliens. The Vex machines here are still blocking our transmat signal.

Jason: No need to remind me.

As soon as the Eliksni run to one of the Vex Cyclops emplacements Jason starts to run again. He sees multiple Skiffs being shot out of the air and he notices that the Ketches are firing upon the area. Another one of the Ketches gets shot down but crashes into the Gate Lords warp gate area. The battle between the two groups causes the plants in the area to catch on fire from the guns and explosions. Jason then makes it to the place that he entered through to get into the area. This area was the only part of the place that hasn't been completely engulfed in the battle.

Ghost (Voice only): Yes! We're home free!

Jason: Please tell me you didn't just say that.

A Vex time cloud appears in front of them and from it comes the Vex Gate Lord. It had notable signs of damage from the battle and it was behaving erratically for some reason. It was making twitches and sparks of electricity were coming off it.

Ghost (Voice only): It must have taken heavy damage from the Eliksni it engaged, and maybe loosing its gate caused an error in it's programming.

Jason: Well it's not the first Gate Lord I killed.

The Gate Lord fires at Jason, evades most of the shots but one of them hits him and knocks him into a Vex pillar with some of his armor coming off. Jason got back up and gets into cover and fires at the Gate Lords "gut" aiming for the white fluid it had with his auto rifle. Once he ran out of ammo in his clip. The Gate Lord covered it's weak spot with its left hand to prevent Jason from hitting it. Jason then switched to his Rocket Launcher and saw that he only had one rocket left.

Jason: One shot left I better make it count.

Jason carefully starting aiming for the Gate Lord's head, while it was firing at him, luckily, thanks to the additional damage it received from Jason it couldn't fire straight and was missed several times. Once Jason had a good lock on its head he fired at it. The rocket hit the Gate Lord's head destroying it and making the giant machine fall on its back.

Ghost (Voice only): You did it.

Jason (Panting): Yeah. I did it.

Jason walks out of the Vex area and back to the entrance of the jungle. He then looks back at the Vex area and sees that the last Ketch had crashed into the area. The entire place was badly damaged and fire was everywhere. Once they could tranmat out of the area he did so and returned to the jumpship.

Jason (Activates the ship's comm.): Drakiks, Tantrik, this is Jason the objective was completed.

Tantrik (Voice only): It's good to hear that you're still alive.

Jason: Thanks.

Drakiks (Voice only): Hmm impressive I did not expect you to live. No wonder Solix believes that you are the Kell of Kells.

Ghost (Appears): A deals a deal Drakiks. We did you're dirty work, now its time for you to uphold your end of the bargain.

Drakiks (Voice only): Very well. The House of Winter will join you.

Tantrik (Voice only): We'll check Maat Mons for any survivors. And don't worry about the House of Whirlwind members at the Ishtar Sink we can handle them.

Jason: Understood (Cuts transmission). Let's head back to the Tower, after everything that happened today I need a break.

Ghost: Agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arc 4**

 **Chapter 11**

House of Whirlwind's Lair, Prime Servitor Room, Pluto

Velas was kneeling before his Prime Servitor Chimiks Prime. To the Eliksni Prime Servitors served as a form of god. In a way they were right, Prime Servitors created more Servitors to aid in the creation of Ether. Chimiks Prime glowing black eye ring kept flashing while making a strange beeping sound like it was communicating with Velas.

Velas: I am sorry, but our forces on Venus have been eradicated.

Chimiks Prime: (Beeping sounds)

Velas: We did receive a transmission from Pasiks. He said that one of the Travelers warriors had destroyed an expedition team. The Baron then sent his entire force after the warrior despite my warning that it must have been a trap and-

Chimiks Prime: (Beeping sounds)

Velas: Yes, no excuses. I was the one who sent Pasiks to lead the reinforcements and the blame rests upon my head.

Chimiks Prime: (Beeping sounds)

Velas: Our forces on Mars have encountered heavy resistance from the Cabal and from the Vex. They have encountered the Wolf loyalists but they continue to run from us. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Chimiks Prime: (Beeping sounds)

Velas: Understood my god, we will double our efforts to eliminate all three forces.

Vestian Outpost, the Reef, Asteroid Belt

Two days after taking out the House of Whirlwind reinforcements, the Houses of Winter and Scar managed to eliminate what was left of Whirlwind forces on the Venus. Now Jason came to the Reef to oversee the Eliksni that were placed into the Prison of Elders by the Awoken. Thanks to some mutual cooperation with the Awoken they have agreed to free the Eliksni prisoners that agreed to the terms of the alliance that their Houses have entered.

The Reef was formed from spaceships that tried to escape the system during the Collapse. Unfortunately, they never made it but something transformed the passengers. Their skin became pale to blue and gray, and their eyes became luminescent with glowing irises. While it's true that some Guardians that have been resurrected (Only on Earth, Mars, and Venus) the other Awoken that live in the Last City came from the Reef. The Awoken were ruled by a Queen named Mara Sov, she led her people to victory over the House of Wolves in the Reef Wars. The Wolves were coming to aid the other Houses in the Battle of Twilight Gap, the first instance of multiple Houses working together in an attack on the Last City. The former Kell, Virixas, and half his House were killed when Mara Sov and her Techeuns (Female Awoken who possess some sort of power) deployed the harbingers, massive energy orbs that have the power to destroy a Dwarf Planet. Half their House and the Dwarf Planet Ceres was destroyed. Three nobles claimed the title of Kellship, eventually one became the victory when the other two died, his name was Skolas. Unfortunately Skolas was betrayed by the House Judgment scribe Variks, the Loyal and was imprisoned.

Mara took control of the Wolves and imprisoned those who would not follow her. Around this time their Prime Servitor Kaliks Prime disappeared. After sending some of the Crow spy devices used by her brother Prince Uldren to the Ananke Group (A collection of 17 cataloged satellites in an irregular retrograde orbit around Jupiter) she sent Skolas to a group that ruled the Jovians called the Nine. The Ananke Group was part of their territory and Queen Sov wished to keep good relations with her allies. But somehow Skolas escaped and got the Wolves to rebel against the Awoken.

He tried to make himself the Kell of Kells, he did manage to get some of House Winter on his side but he couldn't get any member of the other Houses on his side. In the end his lieutenants were killed and Jason managed to capture him as the Queen wanted. Skolas would eventually be killed by Jason and some of allies in the Prison of Elders.

When Oryx brought his fleet to the Sol system the Awoken engaged him at the rings of Saturn. Mara and her Techeuns deployed the Harbingers, while they did managed to destroy several hive Warships they couldn't destroy Oryx's flagship the Dreadnaught. It's ability to survive the Harbingers was no doubt from the fact that Oryx used Akka's corpse and his own Ascendant Realm to make the ship. The Dreadnaught possessed a deadly weapon that was Oryx's Oversoul to eliminate the Awoken fleet, some of his own ships, and place a hole in the ring of Saturn. Mara Sov and her brother Uldren both disappeared in the fight along and much of the Awoken's forces had been killed.

The Wolves tried to make a comeback during the war with Oryx, the Taken king when they came to Mars after rebuilding their old Prime Orbiks Prime. But, thanks to Jason the Prime was destroyed leaving the Wolves with no god, Archon, or Kell to lead them.

Currently the House alliance is helping to protect the Reef as they have stationed the House of Iron to help protect the Reef.

Jason stood with Variks in the Outpost watching Eliksni that were released join their Houses once again. Variks was a Vandal who possessed two mechanical arms that were in the place of his upper arms (He says that Skolas was the one who removed them).

Jason (Sees members of the House of Wolves being released): Hey, Variks why are the Wolves being released?

Variks: They join Viris. She is the Kell of the Wolf separatists.

Jason (Confused): Wolf separatists?

Variks: Yes. A message came to all the Houses of the system many years ago from House Light. Solix asked the Houses to join in an alliance with House Light. Virixas's daughter Viris argued that House of Wolves should join them. But he sent assassins from the Silent Fang to kill her, but she killed them back.

Jason: He would kill his own daughter?

Variks: She has many ideas that went against the nature of the House. Virixas had always believed that she may become a great danger to the House.

Jason: He should've been more open minded to new ideas.

Female Eliksni (Voice only): Indeed.

Jason and Variks saw a fifteen foot tall female Eliksni in dark blue armor with the symbol of the House of Wolves on her helmet walk toward them with Acting Regent-Commander Petra Venj. Petra has reddish-purple hair, an eye patch over her left eye, and glowing light blue right eye. Petra originally served as the Queens emissary to the Last City after calling in an air strike on members of the House of Wolves that were running from the Reef which also killed three strike teams of Guardians and their Ghosts. She was called back home when the Wolves rebelled so she could help put an end to it.

Viris, Wolf Kell: If my father was more willing to comply then the rest of the House would still be alive.

Jason: It's an honor to meet you your Kellship.

Viris: And you as well Kell of Kells.

Jason: What happened after your father tried to kill you?

Viris: I took half of the House with me to join the alliance. The Wolves were much larger then they were before the Reef wars.

Variks: The other members of House Judgment that lived with the Wolves joined her. I was the only one who remained with Virixas.

Petra Venj: We've been discussing how she'll get the other Wolf loyalists on her side.

Viris: When my forces returned to the system we found Kaliks Prime. With a Prime the other Wolves will have no choice but to rejoin me.

Jason: Sounds like it'll work.

Viris: I've received a message from an Eliksni who is leading the loyalists. A Wolf Guard named Skriviks, the Sharp-Eyed. She has agreed to a meeting with me on Mars.

Jason: So you want me to accompany you to the planet in our meeting; sounds simple enough.

Viris: We will leave as soon as my forces are ready to leave. Until then, be ready for what may await us, yes?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Kaliks-Fel, currently in jumpspace

Jason was onboard the bridge of Viris' flagship discussing the meeting they will have with Skriviks.

Viris: My numbers are far greater and united than that of the other Wolves.

Jason: And with Kaliks Prime you'll have more Servitors than them, giving you a greater Ether supply.

As soon as they left jumspace they saw Mars and were shocked at what they saw. The House of Whirlwind is on Mars and is engaging Cabal in orbit of the planet above Meridian Bay, where they are to meet Skriviks.

Vandal pilot: Transmission from the Wolf loyalists.

Viris: Patch it through.

An Eliksni captain appears on screen.

Captain: (Eliksni language)

Viris: (Replies in the same language)

Jason (Nudges a nearby Vandal): What are they saying?

Vandal: The Wolf Enforcer is asking for immediate assistance. Viris is asking how this attack started.

Wolf Enforcer: (Eliksni languiage)

Vandal: He says that House Whirlwind ships came and sent their forces to the ground to fight the Cabal and the Wolf loyalists. But the Cabal had received reinforcements four days ago giving them new commanders to lead them and more warriors to fight alongside.

Jason: The City is going to want to know about that.

Viris: (Eliksni language)

Vandal: She is now asking for the status of Skriviks.

Wolf Enforcer: (Eliksni language)

Vandal: Now he says that they tried to run away from the fight but not all of them were able to leave Mars.

Viris: (Eliksni language)

Vandal: Viris is now asking for Skriviks' last known location, as she is sending you and the Silent Fang to that area, while other squads and she will rescue the others.

Viris (To Jason): I hope you are ready Guardian, for what you are about to embark upon is total warfare.

Meridian Bay, Mars

Jason and the squad of Silent Fang he came with disembarked from the Skiff they took and came to meridian Bay. The squad consisted of Jason, a Captain, four Vandals, and six Dregs.

Viris (Comm.): My Wolf Guards and I are currently rescuing some Twisted Claw and Howling Raiders, since I cannot assist you on the comms. I have asked Variks and Petra to aid you.

Variks (Comm.): Hello Guardian, it is good to work together again, yes?

Petra (Comm.): We've had experience hunting Wolves before. Only this time we're rescuing them.

Silent Fang Captain: According to the information the Enforcer gave us Skriviks last known location is in a valley beyond this cave.

He pointed to a nearby cave that the group entered to reach Skriviks. They came upon a squad of Cabal that was standing over dead Whirlwind members.

The Cabal was a massive species that weighed 800 lbs and wore heavy armor for protection. They are an industrial, militaristic empire that spreads through organization, efficiency, and corruption, and their occupation of Mars is just a small part of it. They employ a smaller species, called Psions, which was conquered by the Cabal. Psions use their minds to attacks people with psychokinetic abilities and to pilot the Cabal ships.

All Cabal armor is equipped with jump packs to cover distances and obstacles. Cabal soldiers include Legionaries are common foot soldiers, Phalanxes are Cabal who wield shields to block attacks, Centurions are field commanders and special ops troops, and Colossi are elite warriors who are massive, even by Cabal standards, and wield Gatling guns called Heavy Slug Throwers and launch swarms of missiles from their armor.

The highest ranks are, from lowest to greatest, Bracus (A seen among Centurions), Val (A rank seen among Phalanxes and Centurion body guards), Valus (A rank reserved for elite Centurions and Colossi, subordinate to Primus), and Primus (Equivalent to an admiral, elite Centurions and Colossi are the only ones seen with this rank).

The Cabal are a bipedal, hulking, vaguely humanoid species. They appear to be carnivorous, as they have sharp, irregular teeth. They have wrinkled, gray, leathery skin, a tall skull, dark wide-set eyes, and a very high, inverted-V-shaped upper lip that exposes the Cabal's upper gums and fangs. The Cabal apparently came from a planet that has warm, humid climate so they have to be constantly hydrated in their suits. Shooting off their helmets will cause to them to automatically die in Mars' blistering environment.

The squadron of Cabal in the cave had six Psions, three Legionaries, two Phalanxes, and one Centurion leading them. Everyone but the Centurion was wielding a Slug Rifle, a type of auto rifle that can penetrate armor and rend flesh, while the Centurion was holding a Projection Rifle, a gun that fires salvos of explosive rounds with ballistic data feed to each round at the moment of launch, coordinating each salvo for maximum effect.

The group was on a ledge above the Cabal. The Dregs and Captain were armed with Shrapnel Launchers while the Vandals had Wire Rifles out.

Jason: I'll go out and attack them; you and your squad cover me.

Silent Fang Captain: Understood.

Jason jumped onto the ground, took out an auto rifle, gunned down two Psions, and shot off the helmet of a Legionary causing it to automatically dehydrate. The Cabal began to fire at Jason; some Slug Rifle shots hit him while he got to cover. The Phalanxes marched toward Jason while blind firing at him with their guns over their shields but got their helmets shot off. The Centurion saw the Silent Fang above his squad, the Legionaries and remaining Psions fired at the group, while the Centurion used his jump pack to get behind Jasons cover and punched him across the room. Jason quickly got up and fired at the Centurion, the shots were making dents into his armor; the Centurion retaliated by firing his Projection Rifle. Jason dodged each attack and then he threw a sticky grenade at the Centurion which killed him in an electric explosion. The Silent Fang eliminated the other Cabal but four of the Dregs had been killed.

The group proceeded through the rest of the cave and they intercepted a Eliksni distress signal when they got out.

Eliksni (Comm.): (Eliksni language).

Variks (Comm.): That was Skriviks. She said her Skiff was shot down and requires immediate aid.

Petra (Comm.): Guardian she's not far from your position get to her now! I'll have the Wolves send a Skiff to her position.

Jason and the Fang followed the signal till they got to an area were Skriviks was. She and her forces were pinned down at their crashed Skiff which was situated in front of a sandy hill. Skriviks and her group were being attacked by Cabal forces that were lead by a Colossus wielding a Heavy Slug Thrower. Skriviks was holding an Eliksni cannon called a Scorch Cannon, and her forces were firing Shrapnel Launchers and Shock Rifles. Excluding the Scorch Cannon, these weapons were proving to be ineffective as the Colossus had Phalanxes up front with their shields forming a wall. Skriviks was able to kill some of the Phalanxes but her Scorch Cannon ran out of rockets to fire forcing her to switch to a Shrapnel Launcher.

Jason: I'll go in and attack the Cabal. Help out Skriviks and her Eliksni.

Silent Fang Captain: Understood.

Jason charged at the Cabal and activated his Storm Fist. He jumped into the air and hit the ground which unleashed a wave of Arc energy that killed several of the Phalanxes. The Colossus then turned his attention to Jason and fired his Heavy Slug Thrower at him. Jason was forced to evade it and switch to his Rocket Launcher and fired it. The rocket made a direct hit on the Colossus but he was still alive and retaliated with a Missile Swarm. The missiles blasted Jason onto his back and caused him intense pain.

Ghost (Voice only): Jason! You need to get to cover and let your Light heal you.

Jason (Helmet falls off and coughs up blood): I don't think I have enough time.

The Colossus points his gun at Jason put he then gets shot out by the other Wolves. Skriviks, her forces, and the Silent Fang march toward the Colossus while firing. The Colossus turned his attention to them and fired back taking out some Dregs and Vandals.

The Wolves shots knocked out his gun and forced him onto his knees. Skriviks then approaches him; she places her Shrapnel cannon on her back, draws out a Shock Blade, and then slits his throat. She approaches Jason and helps him up to his feet while his Light heals him to full strength.

Skriviks, the Sharp-Eyed: You are the last person I expected to rescue me. And I thank you for it.

Jason (Puts his helmet on): You're welcome.

Skriviks: I hope you have a ship for us to leave on.

A Skiff from the House of Wolves comes to the group ready to pick them up.

Jason: Come on lets go, it's not safe here.

Skriviks: Indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Kaliks-Fel communication room, skies over Mat Mons, Mars

Jason contacted the Vanguard to give his report of the mission to them. He was currently talking to Commander Zavala.

Zavala (On-screen): So the Cabal have received reinforcements.

Jason: The message the Skyburners sent from the Dreadnaught must have been received. The Cabal is currently fighting the House of Whirlwind in Meridian Bay. The whole place has turned into a war zone.

Zavala (On-screen): And what of the Vex?

Jason: They've engaged in the fight whenever the Cabal or House of Whirlwind come into their territory. Over all the mission was a success, the Wolf loyalists that couldn't make it out in time have been rescued, and they've accepted Viris as the new Wolf Kell.

Zavala (On-screen): Excellent work. We'll have to keep Guardians from entering Meridian Bay until the fighting has simmered down.

Jason: Sir? I'm worried that the House of Whirlwind maybe after more then just the Wolves.

Zavala (On-screen): You do have a right to be worried. In your last report you said that the Whirlwind members on Venus showed interest in the Vex ruins.

Jason: And after I destroyed the Black Heart I anchored the most important place the Vex value to Mars.

Zavala (On-screen): The Black Guardian...

A look of worry comes to Zavala's face. In the past the Exo Stranger had told Jason to destroy the Black Heart in order for the Traveler to heal itself. After that the Vex tried to reactivate the heart and when Oryx turned several Vex into Taken he showed interest in the Guardian as well, perhaps he wanted to reactivate it as well. The House of Whirlwind has been using their Servitors to drain the Darkness out of the Hive. If the House of Whirlwind has any interest in the Black Garden it would be for the Darkness that flows through its Vex circuitry.

Jason: If they House of Whirlwind knows about the entrance inside of Tharsis Junction, then they could get in their without going through the skies.

Zavala: Jason, we'll have scouts keep an eye on the Black Guardian. If we notice anything strange we want you to investigate it. Am I clear?

Jason: Crystal.

Chimiks-Syn, skies over Freehold, Mars

The Baroness of the Ketch, Belsis, was reporting to Velas the progress of her forces.

Belsis: My scouts have located a tunnel that leads directly into the Black Garden. But we have encountered heavy resistance from the Vex that guard it.

Velas (On-screen): Then double your efforts. Bring Scorch Cannons and your strongest warriors to the entrance and eliminate any who stand in your path.

Belsis: Are you sure my Kell? I understand your interest in the Darkness that lies dormant in the Garden's circuitry but this show of force is hardly ne-

Velas (Interrupts): Chimiks Prime grows impatient! The warriors of Light and this alliance of Houses are pushing us back to Pluto! If we do not make the Black Garden our own, then the only thing that can threaten Chimiks Prime will reawaken! I brought our people the Dark Ether when I captured the Darkness disciple Eir! I brought it to our reality and allowed our Prime to rip the Darkness out of it! It is because of me that we stand on the edge of dominance! It is because of me that we will take back our place as the greatest civilization in the cosmos! It is because of me that we will stand as GODS! Now carry out your orders.

Belsis (Fearful): Y-yes my Kell, of course!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Imperial Land Tank, Rubicon, Mars

With the news of Cabal reinforcements in the Solar System Guardian Fireteams had been deployed to eliminate the House Whirlwind members leading the exploration of Mars and the new Cabal commanders. Jason, Grace, and Jack-10 were currently on a Strike mission to eliminate one Cabal leader, a Primus named Ba'aun. Her location was discovered recently and the Fireteam is currently facing her inside of her Land Tank.

Primus Ba'aun is a very large Centurion clad in blood red armor and wielding a Projection Rifle. The room they're in is the Tank's cargo bay, it had a lot of open space and crates that could be used for cover. Jason and his team were firing Machine Guns at the Primus from three different angles. Ba'aun kept firing explosive shells at the three of them forcing them to move around a lot to avoid getting hit. When a shell blasted Jack onto his back Grace activates her Gunslinger super Golden Gun. She was covered in a fiery aura that disappeared and took the form of a gun in her hand. She took aim at the Primus and fired one shot at her leg, bring her to her knees. When the Primus aimed at Grace she fired a shot at Ba'aun's arm, knocking her gun a way. Grace then carefully aimed for Ba'aun's head and fired at it, the blast caused Ba'aun to disintegrate instantly when she was killed.

Jason (Helps Jack up): Mission accomplished.

Jack-10: Nice shooting their Grace.

Grace: I aim to please.

Jason (Activates comm.): Cayde we took out the Primus.

Cayde-6 (Voice only): Good work Guardians. Head back to the tower and I'll buy the firs-Huh you sure? Okay I'll tell them.

Grace: Tell us what Cayde?

Cayde (Voice only): Yeah, Ikora just said that we've received reports of the House of World inside the Black Garden.

Jack: So you're sending us to take them out.

Cayde (Voice only): Bingo! Now hop to it Guardians.

The group returns to their jumpships and fly to the Black Guardian. After ten minutes of flying across the skies they reached the Black Garden. The Black Garden had Vex stones and circuitry all over the hills and walk ways. But, the Garden possessed a beautiful garden of flowers that many people in the Tower wondered about. Why would the Vex, machine creatures, have a flower garden? But this was a question for another time. The group transmatted at the Eliksni's last known location, they saw dead Vex and Eliksni in the place.

The group then proceeded to walk in the area hoping to find the enemy they seek. They moved through labyrinths and garden containment areas they fought some Vex that tried to get in their way. They eventually came to an area that had members of the House of Whirlwind standing over dead Vex. The group consisted of one Captain, five Vandals, eight Dregs, six Shanks, and one Servitor.

Jason: Okay, Jack you flank left and I'll flank right. Grace you'll cover us with your Sniper Rifle.

Grace (At the same time): Count on me.

Jack (At the same time): You bet.

Jason: On my mark. Three...two...one, mark.

Jason and Jack circle around the Eliksni and fire their Auto Rifles at them taking out some Dregs and Shanks. The Vandals fire at them, but two of them are shot through their heads by Grace. The Captain takes at a Scorch Cannon and fires a shot at Jason that blasts him back and then fires at Grace forcing her to take cover. Jack then goes into the group and throws a Fusion Grenade at the Captain killing her when it detonated. The Servitor then fires an eye blast that causes severe damage to Jack; this allows the remaining Eliksni to gun him down. When his body falls dead onto the ground it erupts into a yellow blaze and Jack-10 is standing again, covered in a fiery aura of sorts. This is the Sunsinger super super Radiance, when activated it gives the user fiery melee attacks, recharges a Warlock's flame grenades, and can revive them without the aid of a Ghost. Jack then engages the remaining Eliksni in close quarters combat, his attacks cause the Eliksni to incinerate every time he strikes a killing blow, and once they were gone he threw a grenade at the Servitor after he weakened it with some hits. The grenade goes off and destroys the machine.

Grace (Approaches Jack with Jason): Nice moves.

Jack-10: Thanks, I've been practicing.

Jason (Pulls out a holo-map): If I'm reading my holo-map correctly, then the House of Whirlwind is heading to where the Black Heart use to be.

Jack: Why there?

Grace: Maybe they want to make the Garden their own.

Jason: Whatever the reason we need to stop them.

The group proceeds through the Garden. After traveling for a good twenty minutes they reach the entrance to the Black Heart's containment area. They take to cover when they see that the Eliksni got their before them. They see a Baroness activate some sort of communicator and a hologram of 16 foot tall Eliksni with dark violet eyes appears.

Jason (Whispers): That must be their Kell.

Grace (Whispers): What's he saying to that Baroness?

Jason's Ghost (Voice only): Let me see. He's saying use the four Chimiks Servitors you have to tap into the Vex circuitry and...Remake the Black Heart.

Jack (Whispers): That's insane. What will he get out of this?

Jason's Ghost (Voice only): That's what I'm getting to. Apparently they'll gain control of the Vex and keep the Traveler from harming their Prime Servitor Chimiks Prime.

Jason (Whispers): Let's go in with our supers blazing. That Kell just gave us all the Intel we need.

The group jumps out of cover and threw their grenades at the Eliksni. The explosions kill six Dregs, five Vandals, and one Servitor.

Velas-hologram (In Eliksni): Kill them!

The Eliksni begin to fire upon the fireteam but Jason activates a Defender's Ward of Dawn, deploying a barrier of Void energy to shield them from the oncoming attacks. Jack jumps out of the shield and activates a Voidwalker's Nova bomb, but instead of just one large bomb of Void energy, he launches several smaller bombs that scatter across the area killing one Captain, one Servitor, and 4 Vandals. The Eliksni left included the Baroness, two Servitors, four Dregs, and 3 Vandals. The Dregs and Vandals charge at the group with Arc melee weapons, Grace then charges at them activates a Bladedancer's Arc Blade. She and her combat knife are charged with electric Arc energy allowing her to make quick dashes at the enemy to make a slash on each of them that causes them to be incinerated by the Arc energy. The Baroness looks at the group in shock and starts to pack away from them but the hologram of the Kell yells something at her. She then faces the group and fires a Shrapnel Launcher at them while the Servitors fire their eye blasts and giver her an Ether boost. The Fireteam gets to cover to avoid the shots.

Jason: Grace, take care of the Servitor on the right. Jack you take the one on the left. I'll handle that Baroness.

The three of them move out of cover and engage their targets. Grace draws out a Void sword; she then swings it in the direction of the Servitor unleashing a wave of arc energy that hits it. She then swings the sword two more times and on the last hit the Servitor explodes. Jack takes out a Fusion Rifle and aims at the remaining Servitor, he fires at its eye causing it to be stunned for a bit, Jack then charges his Fusion Rifle again and destroys the machine. Jason fires at the Baroness with a Hand Cannon and knocks off her face mask and shoots her Shrapnel Launcher away. He then picks up two Shock Blades that belonged to the dead Captain and the Baroness draws hers out. They engage in a dual wielding sword fight. The Baroness slashes at Jason's chest creating a gnash in his body armor but her Cutlass also had some of his blood on it. Jason then knocks one of her cutlasses away and she retaliates by doing the same thing. They lock blades and try to overpower the other with their own strength but show that they are evenly matched.

Jason: When out matched...cheat.

Jason pulls out a combat knife and stabs the Baroness in neck with it. She drops her sword and tries to pull out the knife but this allows Jason to stab her in the stomach. She falls onto her back with the Ether she took into her system coming out of her mouth. The group then turns to the hologram of the Kell and he then talks to them in English.

Velas (hologram): You will know the wrath of Velas, Kell of Whirlwind warriors of light.

The holo-communicator deactivates and Velas' hologram disappears.

Cayde-6 (Voice only): So Velas is his name; at least we know the name of their Kell. Good work down there Guardians.

Jason: The House of Whirlwind just tried to gain control of the Vex and the Black Garden.

Grace: I don't want to imagine the kind of damage they could've done together.

Jack: At least we stopped it.

Cayde (Voice only): I think we may have only prolonged their efforts. But with their forces on Mars falling apart, I don't think we have to worry about them trying something like this again for a while. Come on home Guardians.


	16. Chapter 16

**Arc 5**

 **Chapter 15**

Hallway to the Prime Servitor Room, House of Whirlwind' Lair, Cthulhu Regio, Pluto

Outside of the door to the room of Chimiks Prime was the Archon Priestess of the House of Whirlwind. Her name was Nakhis, Whirlwind Archon, she stood sixteen feet tall and has eight glowing dark violet eyes, she wore black armor, and her helmet has two large angular horns on its sides. The door to Chimiks Prime's room opened and Velas emerged out of it.

Nakhis: How did it go?

Velas (Growls): How do you think!?

The two walk down the hallway.

Nakhis: Our guest has offered to help us again. But...(She hesitates a little) He will ask for another price for his service.

Velas: NO! It's true that thing helped us before but what he asked for in return was already too large risk to take.

Velas then rubs his lower arms remembering what he asked from this 'guest' of his before, what it gave him, and more importantly what it had cost him.

Velas: Our forces on Mars have been defeated and the Alliance of Houses sent the House of Snow to Europa to offer the House of Kings support before we even got to them.

Nakhis: Then we should prepare our forces here on Pluto for any attacks.

Velas: Agreed. I'll have my remaining Barons organize the Citadel.

Nakhis: And I'll prepare my servants to defend Chimiks Prime. Though I'll need to appoint sub-commanders to keep them in line for when I have to meet our 'guest.'

Velas: Agreed.

The Tower, Hangar, the Last City

Jason was talking with Frigiks about the House of Kings.

Frigiks: As you know the House of Kings were the ones who got the Devils and Winter to join them in the assault on your City.

Jason: Yah, they somehow convinced the other Houses to join them so they could retake the Traveler. The Wolves were going to join but The Reef stopped them from reaching Earth.

Frigiks: Correct, but as you maybe aware of the Kings have been manipulating the other Houses for their own goals. They'll know doubt be the hardest House for us to get to join the alliance.

Jason: Even with the promise that they'll live amongst the Traveler again?

Frigiks: House King has always been one of the most dangerous and powerful of all the other Houses. They have a reputation for killing the diplomats that come to them.

Jason: So they'll try to kill me when I meet them. (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised that they might do that?

Frigiks: Their Kell, Aktrik, has agreed to meet with you in their lair on Europa.

Jason: Are there any signs of the House of Whirlwind on Europa?

Frigiks: No. And I'll doubt they'll be on the planet as we sent the House of Snow their before House Whirlwind had a chance to find the Kings.

Jason: Then let's get started.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

House of Kings Lair, Annwn Regio, Europa

After some time traveling through jumpspace Jason had made it to Europa and came to the coordinates that Frigiks had told him to go to. He came to an abandoned human city in the Annwn Regio region of the ice moon. Most of the city was buried under the snow and some skyscrapers were pocking out of it with ice pointing out of their sides. Jupiter and one of its other moons could be seen in Europa's sky.

When Jason transmatted out of the ship and onto the ground he saw Eliksni from the House of Kings and the House of Snow come out of the buildings. The Kings wore armor with gold paint and cloaks, while the members of the House of Snow were wearing pure white armor to help them blend in with the snow. Some of House of Snow members had snow white capes that had a light blue symbol that resembled a snow flake. A Vandal from the House of Snow and another from the House of Kings then approaches him.

Snow Vandal: Are you the one that Solix believes to be the Kell of Kells?

Jason: Yes.

Kings Vandal: Then come with us.

They enter one of the larger buildings. The rooms and hallways had Eliksni from the House of Kings working on machines like Pikes and Shanks. Some of the Eliksni were giving glares to Jason.

Kings Vandal: Don't worry, my brethren won't kill you. Not without our Kells command at least.

Ghost (Appears): Well that's reassuring.

Jason: What's the story behind your Kell, Aktrik.

Kings Vandal: Aktrik's family has been leading our House since the days before the Whirlwind happened.

Jason: Back when your home planet was around.

Kings Vandal: Yes. After our homes were lost Aktrik's ancestors have been leading our House through ruthlessness, cunning, brutality...

Jason: And manipulation.

Kings Vandal (Snarls): Clever creature, hold your tongue, you are in the home of one of the strongest Houses in Eliksni society after all.

Ghost: We shouldn't anger them.

Kings Vandal: When Aktrik's father died of unknown causes he became Kell. Thanks to Aktrik we were able to get the other Houses to assist us in attacking your City many years ago.

Snow Vandal (Whispers to Jason): Many believe that Aktrik poisoned his father to become Kell.

Jason (Whispers back): I was thinking the same thing. (To the Kings Vandal) Is their anything that can get your Kell to join us?

Kings Vandal: Unlikely. (Chuckles) Maybe if his daughter, Baroness Akiks were to succeed him. Her ideals have always contradicted with the ideas of her father. But many believe, myself included, that his lieutenant Baron Parichis will make a much better heir.

They three then make it to the throne room. In the center of the room was the throne were Aktrik sat, to his right was his lieutenant the Baron Parichis, and to Aktrik's left was his daughter Baroness Akiks. The Barons stood ten feet tall and when Aktrik got up he stood sixteen feet tall. His armor had jewels encrusted in it and his helmet had jewelry hanging from the horns on it.

Aktrik, Kell of Kings: Greetings, I am Aktrik, Kell of Kings. I know who you are and why you've come.

Jason: And that is?

Aktrik: You are the Guardian that Solix believes to be the Kell of Kells. You have come to my lair to ask for my House to join the Alliance of Houses.

Jason: And will you join?

Aktrik: My answer is no.

Ghost: Why?

Aktrik: I refuse to work with creatures that are weaker than us.

Jason: If my people are so weak then how is it we've defeated your House several hundred times.

The House of Kings members in the room start to talk amongst each other at what Jason said. Akiks had a look of worry on her face, Parichis was clenching his fists, and Aktrik glared at Jason with his four blue eyes.

Aktrik (Angrily): You think you are stronger than us. Then fine, we'll join the Alliance of Houses if you can win a Trial of Combat.

The Eliksni in the room talk amongst each other and make gasping sounds, not just the Kings but also members from the House of Snow.

Jason: And how does it work?

Aktrik: It works just like the Awoken's Prison of Elders, how the House of Judgment would settle disputes between Eliksni in the days of old. You will face our most dangerous prisoners, and the only use weapons you will be allowed to use will be provided by my House. The trial will begin tomorrow, and be prepared to fight for your life.

The Kings then begin to chant Aktrik's name. Jason then leaves the room with his escort.

Kings Vandal (Chuckles): I told you to watch your tongue, and now you pay the price.

Snow Vandal: You can stay on broad my Kells Ketch, Tabiks-Fel, for the day instead of going to the Tower.

Jason: Thanks. I'll still have to notify the Vanguard of today's events though.

Ghost: Jason of all the dangerous situations you've gotten us in this has to be the worst one yet.

Jason: No its not.

Ghost: Oh yeah, I'm forgetting the Hive gods, the Black Heart, and Atheon. But this is going in the top five.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

House of Kings Prison, Annwn Regio, Europa

The day had past and tomorrow came. Jason entered the prisoner areas. It looked just like a labyrinth. He saw doors that contained Eliksni prisoners; some were former members of the House of King's and some were from other Houses, even ones that never came to the Sol System. Jason came armed with a Shock Rifle and a Shock Pistol that the Kings gave him, but he had a feeling that they sabotaged them. If this was anything like fighting in the Prison of Elders in the Reef then the prisoners were definitely given weapons.

Aktrik (Voice only): Scoundrels, enemies, brutes, and pirates, you are all prisoners of my House. But, today I am offering you a chance to reclaim your freedom. The one who has entered the prison is a warrior of great strength. When killed a small drone can revive him, but whoever kills him permanently shall reclaim their freedom! What say you prisoners of mine!?

Prisoners: (Shouting in Eliksni)

Aktrik's Throne room

Aktrik, Akiks, Parichis, the House of Snow's Kell Dresis, two Barons from House Snow, and a hologram of Solix were watching.

Parichis (Mockingly): Let's see how your Kell of Kells can handle our prisoners Solix.

Dresis (Calmly): Don't be so quick to assume that this warrior will lose young Baron.

Dresis stood fifteen feet tall, her eyes were sapphire blue, she's a very old Kell who has seen much action and is one of the Eliksni's greatest tacticians.

Solix: The Guardian called Jason has faced many impossible odds. Fighting prisoners in one of House Judgments rituals is something that he has already done.

Akiks: He sounds like an interesting warrior. But are you sure he is the Kell of Kells?

Solix: The machine woman that told me of him was the one who told me of his deeds. I have full confidence in his abilities

House of Kings Prison

The cells in the prison section that Jason was at open up and Eliksni come out of the door. Dregs and Vandals armed to the teeth with weapons. Jason aims his Shock Rifle at them but it wasn't firing, he knew it the Kings sabotaged the weapons they gave him. The prisoners then fire at him, sending Arc and Shrapnel shots to him forcing the Titan to take cover behind a crate.

Aktrik's Throne Room

Snow Baroness: His weapons aren't working!

Snow Baron (Draws a Shock Blade): YOU CHEATERS!

Aktiks (Calmly): Our mistake. We must have given him the wrong weapons.

Dresis: Solix he's at a disadvantage. We need to stop this fight.

Solix: He can handle it.

Dresis: But how?

Solix: Just watch.

Kings Prison

Jason sees one of the Vandals charging at his position with two Shock Blades. He then throws the defective Shock Rifle at the Vandal's head. The hit caved its head in and caused it to throw its Shock Blades into the air. Jason then throws his Shock Pistol away and grabs the Arc powered cutlasses. He then sees another Vandal charging at him and then it swings its blades, but he knocks them away with one blade and uses the other one to decapitate the Vandal. Its head was sent flying to the other prisoners and its reddish purple blood got onto Jason's pure white armor. After seeing their comrade die the group just looks at Jason with hesitation. Jason then charges at the group while they were distracted, giving them very little time to start firing at him. Jason slashes and stabs them with the blades until they all died. Their blood was everywhere, whether on the floor and walls, or on the Guardian's armor. Some of the prisoners own limbs got hacked off in the slash fest that Jason put on. Jason put the Shock Blades on his sides after picking up holsters that the prisoners used for them, and then he took a Shrapnel Launcher and Shock Rifle as well.

Aktrik's Throne Room

Akiks: Impressive skills.

Solix: Thank you Akiks. (To Aktriks) Your daughter has a good eye for noticing the skills of warriors. Something you can learn from.

Aktrik (Annoyed): Your champion won't survive Kell of Light!

King's Prison

Jason walks down the section of the prison with his new Shock Rifle at the ready and enters another section of the prison. This area was much bigger and had a lot more cover in place. It must be a courtyard as it was outside allowing snow to come down and had walls that couldn't be scaled. Suddenly other doors that lead into the area open up with more Eliksni prisoners coming in. They have Vandals and Dregs but they also had Captains leading them this time. Jason then fires his Shock Rifle sending its tracking shots that track its target unerringly. Some prisoners are killed by the Arc shots and the ones still alive fire at him. Jason takes a few hits and starts to move around the area firing at whatever was in his line of fire. He then switched to the Shrapnel Launcher after he ran out of ammo and fired at Eliksni that charged at him with Shock Blades and Daggers. One Dreg stabbed his left leg causing him some intense pain. Jason was able to shoot the Dreg in the head with his gun and pull the dagger out; it was stained with his blood and gave him a limp that would go away once he heals.

Ghost (Voice only): Jason find cover, you need to heal! Remember, if you keep taking hits the bleeding will still continue!

Jason looked around for cover and decided to take cover behind a wall. The remaining Eliksni were still firing at him, but his cover prevented their shots from hitting him. Once his wound was healed he activated his Hammer Sol. He threw fiery hammers that took out several of the prisoners and once he ran out of Super energy only two Captains remained. Both Captains were armed with two Shock Blades and Jason switched to the ones he had. The two Captains then charge at him and swing their blades at the Titan. Jason rolls out of the way and decapitates one of them. The other Captain then engages Jason in a sword fight. Both combatants seem to be equally matched. Their blades became locked with each other and the Captain was using its stronger strength to push down on Jason.

Jason: When out matched... (Kicks the Captain in the groin) CHEAT!

The Eliksni lets go of his swords and falls onto his knees cringing in pain. Jason then takes the opportunity to stab this Captain in the face.

Aktrik's Throne Room

Aktrik (Gets up): How is he not dead!?

Solix: He his stronger then anything you have Kell of Kings.

Parichis: My Kell that was all of our prisoners. We have nothing to kill him with.

Some of the other members of the House of Kings talk amongst themselves. They were admiring Jason's strength and some were even saying that Aktrik's has already lost.

Aktrik then thinks for a minute and gets an idea that might just work.

Aktrik (Presses a button): You killed all of my prisoners...but now you will face me and my CREW!

Jason (On-screen): Then bring it!

Aktrik: Parichis get the other members of my crew and report to the cellblock A's entrance. It's time we kill the Kell of Kells.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Cellblock A's entrance, Kings Prison, Annwn Regio, Europa

Aktrik and his crew came to the entrance of Cellblock A ready to fight. Aktrik's crew consisted of himself, six Vandals, two Captains, Parichis, and two Servitors. Aktrik's forces were armed with Shrapnel Launchers and Shock Blades at their sides. Aktrik himself had a Scorch Cannon, a Shrapnel Launcher on his back, and four large Shock Blades, which compensated for his large size, on his sides.

Aktrik: Who ever kills him will become my heir.

Captain: Isn't Akiks your heir?

Aktrik: Her ideas conflict with mine. I was planning on denying her it anyway.

Kings Prison, Courtyard

Jason had gathered up ammunition and two Shock Grenades from the prisoners he killed and was deciding whether he should stay in the courtyard or move into one of the cellblocks.

Jason: What do you think Ghost?

Ghost (Voice only): The courtyard offers more cover and has a more open space to move around. If we move into one of the cellblocks we'll risk fighting in close quarters.

Jason: Good thinking.

Ghost (Voice only): Your motion tracker is picking up movement from the left entrance. Be ready.

Jason: Always am.

Jason takes cover behind a metallic wall and sees the cellblock door open with Aktrik and his crew coming out. Jason aims a Wire Rifle for one of the Captains and fires it. A high-velocity Arc bolt is shot out and goes right through the Captain's head. Reddish purple blood gushes out of the Captain while it falls onto the snow. Aktrik managed to catch the trail of the shot and saw Jason's hiding spot.

Aktrik (Aims his Scorch Cannon): I see you!

Aktrik fires a rocket at the spot destroying it with an explosion. The crew approaches the spot and couldn't find Jason. They move across the area and pass a pile of dead prisoners that was covered in blood. But from the pile emerged Jason and he threw two Shock Grenades at the group. They went off and killed three Vandals, caused some damage to the Servitors, and harmed Aktrik. The Servitors give Aktrik and his crew an Ether boost while Aktrik fires a barrage of Scorch rockets at Jason forcing him to run across the courtyard. As soon as the Kell ran out of rockets he switched to his Shrapnel Launcher and fired Shrapnel shots alongside his crew and the Servitors fired Void Blasts at Jason's cover.

From his cover Jason was waiting for the right moment to get out of cover. Once he heard the Eliksni stop firing he got out of cover and fired his Shock Rifle. He gunned down the remaining Vandals and one of the Servitors before the rest managed to fire again. The other Servitor managed to hit Jason with a Void Blast that knocks him back and loose his gun. Aktrik and his crew begin to charge at Jason but he manages to get back up and fires a Shrapnel Launcher, he manages to kill the other Captain and the last Servitor in the group. Jason then starts to run again to give himself some space from Aktrik and Parichis. Parichis then throws his Shrapnel Launcher away and charges at Jason with his Shock Blades drawn out. Jason sees this and draws out his Shock Blades and engages the Baron in a sword fight. While Parichis may have been stronger and taller then Jason the Guardian was much faster. Using his speed and Parichis' own height against him Jason made several strikes on Parichis' legs making him stagger. Once enough hits were made Parichis fell to his knees and Jason stab him in the chest.

Jason pulls the cutlasses out of the dead Baron causing his dead body to fall over. Jason then sees Aktrik throw away his Shrapnel Launcher and draws out four Shock Blades. The Kell then charges at the Titan and then he leaps into the air to make a swooping sword slash at him. Jason moves out of the way and Aktrik starts making several jabs at him. Jason goes on the defensive and deflects the strikes while also managing to knock away two of Aktrik's swords. But some of the strikes manages to hit Jason in the stomach and Aktrik then knocks him across him across the courtyard and into the prison wall. The Kell then approaches Jason slowly.

Aktrik (Menacingly): I am going to enjoy killing you.

Ghost (Voice only): Jason, do something!

Jason (Gets up and stands ready): Wait for it!

Ghost (Voice only): Wait for what!?

Jason: Wait for it!

Aktrik begins to walk faster.

Jason: Wait for it!

Aktrik's gets closer

Ghost (Voice only): Jason he's getting closer!

Aktriks starts running and when he gets closer Jason then dashes towards him

Jason (Dashes): NOW!

Jason and Aktrik both swing their blades at each other. Jason manages to avoid Aktrik's blades but the Titan cuts off the Kell's lower left arm sending blood everywhere and making him scream in pain.

Aktrik's Throne room

Akiks, Dresis, several other members from the Houses of Kings and Snow, and the hologram of Solix saw what happened and couldn't believe it. Jason just docked off one of Aktrik's arms.

Dresis: Impressive. By docking off one of your father's arms he has utterly humiliated him.

Akiks (Smiles behind her respirator): Indeed.

Prison Courtyard

Aktrik (In pain): You impertinent creature!

Aktrik swings at Jason but it's sloppy because of he amount of blood he was loosing allowing Jason to make another strike and chop off Aktrik's lower right arm.

Jason: Give up Aktrik's! You've lost! Surrender and I won't kill you.

Aktrik (Seething with anger): I'D RATHER DIE!

He charges at Jason but the Guardian throws one of his Shock Blades at Aktrik and the blade decapitates him. His head is sent flying and his blood gushes out turning the snow around him from white to reddish purple. Jason goes to where the head landed, picks it up and raises it into the air.

In the House of Kings Lair

The Kings were in disbelief of what happened. Not only did Jason fight off the prisoners and Aktrik's crew, but he managed to humiliate the Kell by docking off his lower arms and then killed him. Inside the thrown room Akiks sits upon her deceased father's thrown and presses a button that makes holograms pop up all over the lair and other locations that the Kings control. They show the thrown room to those watching.

Akiks: To all those who are watching. This is Akiks, daughter of Aktrik, and I will now serve as your Kell. With my father's recent passing I believe that joining the House Alliance will be beneficial for us. We will live in the Light of the Great Machine once more by siding those of the City.

The Kings talk amongst themselves and consider it a very good idea. But one of the Barons in the thrown room then speaks against Akiks' decision.

Baron: This idea is foolish! It goes against the ideas of Aktrik. I should lead the House not this bi-

The Baron is quickly silenced as Akiks threw a dagger at his head at lightning speed instantly killing him.

Dresis (Whispers to Solix's hologram): That's one way to stop a rival.

Akiks: Any further objections!

No response.

Akiks: Good. (To Solix's hologram) I look forward to working with you Solix.

Solix: I look forward to working alongside you, your Kellship. (Hologram disappears)

Akiks then presses another button that cuts the transmission with her entire House and then presses a button that creates a hologram video of herself to Jason's location.

Akiks (On video): We will join you Kell of Kells.

Jason (Takes off his helmet and bows): Thank you your Kellship, and sorry about killing your father.

Akiks (On video): Don't be. I was going to kill him and Parichis eventually.

The hologram disappears and Jason walks toward the exit.

Ghost (Appears): Let's head home. We've finally got the other Houses on our side and you need to wash the blood off your armor.

Jason: Yeah, I need a major break after all of this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Arc 6**

 **Chapter 19**

House of Whirlwind's Lair, Prime Servitor Room, Pluto

Velas was kneeling before the Prime Servitor Chimiks Prime. Chimiks Prime was floating above the corpse of Eir giving it an imposing look when seeing the machine god.

Velas: Our forces have been mobilized. The fortress is ready for any ground or air assault.

Unknown presence speaking through Chimiks Prime: And the forces in orbit?

The machine had spoken without making any of the usual beeping noises like it did before. Its voice was filled evil and dread, whenever it spoke its voice gave off an echo that would strike normal people with fear.

Velas: Several Ketches are in orbit and are prepared for any invasion forces.

Unknown presence: Your last takes of Dark Ether has made you more powerful and...Now you can hear the voice of the final shape clearly.

Velas (Looks up at Chimiks): Yes. I can finally hear your voice instead of a false god. May the rest of my House one day be able to hear your glorious resonance?

Unknown presence: A warrior of great strength may very well put an end to me. He is the one who has killed Hive gods and destroyed the fragment of myself in the Black Garden. Your people call him...the Kell of Kells.

Velas (Rises): The Kell of Kells is just a myth and will stay that way.

Unknown presence: See to it that it remains so.

The Tower, Last City, Earth

On the plaza of the Tower many Guardians were facing the Speaker. Several transmitters were on to deliver a message from him to the other Guardians not in the Tower and to the citizens of the City.

Speaker: For the last three hundred years we have fought the Eliksni, we never knew what they wanted, or why they came to our system until recent times. But now we have forged an alliance with the Houses we have fought in the past and alongside ones that we have met.

The Speaker looks up into the skies of the City. Ketches from the Houses that the City has allied with are in the air. No one in the City had ever thought they would see Ketches in its skies and not try to kill anyone in it.

Speaker: But, the House of Whirlwind has managed to harness the Darkness is bent on the Traveler's destruction. Together we and the other Eliksni will stand against the forces of the Darkness and become legend.

Clapping is heard in the plaza and throughout the entire city. While inside the Tower's hangar Jason stood looking out the hangar entrance with his helmet in his hands, when he is then approached by the Exo Stranger. Just like before she appeared out of nowhere and came to him again like before.

Exo Stranger: Not one for speeches? We both know that this isn't the first I found you here during one the Speaker's speeches.

Jason: It feels so different now. The Consensus has allowed the Eliksni to entire the City and now we'll be going to war soon.

Exo Stranger: The House of Whirlwind controls Pluto. They'll be expecting you to come and will use everything in their power to keep you off its surface.

Jason: Which is why you had me unite the Houses in the system to be able to invade the dwarf planet?

Exo Stranger: It was never my idea. Introducing you to the Kell of Light was the plan of the master of my order.

Jason: Who is the master of your order?

Exo Stranger: I can't tell you Guardian. You're not ready to know my master's identity. But I can tell you this; my master wishes you god luck on your victory against the Whirlwind.

The Exo Stranger then walks forward and disappears again.

Ghost (Appears): It's almost time to go. Are you ready for this?

Jason (Looks at his helmet and then puts it on): I'm ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

House Alliance Fleet, near Pluto

The entire fleet for the House Alliance had arrived near Pluto and saw the House of Whirlwind's fleet, hundreds of Ketches in the dwarf planet's orbit above the territory that the House of Whirlwind controls. The House Alliance Fleet outnumbers them but they weren't attacking for they knew that if they attack they would loose a lot of ships.

On board Kaliks-Syn, a Ketch that was captured by the Guardians when they killed its old commander Taniks, the Scarred, multiple Guardians and Eliksni were being briefed by Solix and Commander Zavala on their mission.

Solix: House Whirlwind's fleet maybe outnumbered but its best that we loose as few ships as possible.

Zavala: This is why you will all board several of Whirlwind's Ketches, and plant bombs on their power cores. You'll be supplied with Skiff's equipped with stealth drives, jamming device to keep them from contacting the others, and cloaking units.

Solix: Once you have planted your bombs head toward Pluto's surface and establish a base of operations in the Tombaugh Regio.

Zavala: Good luck everyone, I hope to see everyone on the ground.

Ten minutes later...

Jason, Grace, and Jack-10 are onboard their Stealth Skiff. Assisting them was Captain Yasis and his crew. Both their Skiffs boarded their assigned Ketch on separate sections of the ship.

Pilot: Engaging communication jammer. Try not to use stealth in this operation.

Jack-10: Don't worry; we should be able to avoid as many fights as possible with the cloaking units.

The team exited the Skiff and found themselves in the ketch's supply bay. Grace put a crate in front of the entrance their Skiff made for them when it boarded the Ketch. The team proceeded through the cargo bay and activated their cloakers turning them invisible.

Grace: Just like being a Bladedancer.

The team opens the door and checks the hallway for any enemy Eliksni. Once the coast was clear they proceed down the hallway and follow the schematics they were given to the power core.

Jason (Activates his comm.): Yasis this is Jason, we're proceeding to the power core. What's your status?

Yasis (Voice only): Groups of Whirlwind Eliksni are passing through the hallways that we boarded. We aren't that close to the power core, so you'll get to it before us.

Jason: Understood, stay safe.

The group approaches down the hall and they get out of the walk way when they see two Vandals walk by talking about something.

Jason's ghost (Voice only): Uh oh.

Grace: What is it?

Jason's Ghost (Voice only): They said that something is wrong is with their communications. Apparently we boarded their flagship and it was supposed to check in with their Kell. So the Baron is going to send a Skiff down to their citadel on the surface.

Jason: Yasis. Did you catch that?

Yasis (Voice only): Yes. My team is near the hangar we can cause a distraction. You and your team will have to finish the mission on your own.

Jason: Understood. You heard him let's move.

The team continued down hallways and corridors, they stopped when they heard the alarms go off and a voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

Jack: Looks like that distraction just happened.

Grace's Ghost (Voice only): The Baron is saying that attackers have commandeered three Walkers and are destroying the hangars ships.

Grace: That should lighten the load of enemy Eliksni.

The group makes it to the power core room and when they open the door and see the power core room. It was very big and had five floors with bridges that connected to a large tower like structure. On the third floor, at the center of the structure was the power core. But, several engineers were in the room working on maintaining the power core.

Jason: We may have to fight our way through these guys. I'm not sure if we are able to sneak past this many Eliksni to plant the bomb on the core.

Jack: Yes we can. if one of us goes through they can plant the bomb without alerting any suspicion.

Grace: And how do we hide the bomb?

Jack: One of us will have to give up their cloaking device and I can attach it to the bomb. Once planted the bomb will cloak and then we can get out of here.

Jason: I'll give up my cloaker. But who'll plant the bomb?

Grace: I'll do it. I'm excellent at these stealth missions.

Jason removes a circular attachment that was on his left forearm and attaches it to the bomb and gives it to Grace. The Awoken Hunter then moves throughout the core room and is careful to avoid any engineer in her way. She eventually makes it to the power core, but the chief machinist, a thirteen foot tall captain, was walking around it making sure that it's working at one hundred percent capacity. Grace had to be careful not to touch the giant as this would arouse suspicion. As soon as he got around she planted the bomb, got out of the room, and rejoined Jason and Jack-10.

Jason (Yasis): Yasis we've planted the bomb. We're heading to your location.

Yasis (Vocie only, weakly): No.

Jason: What do you mean no? You sound hurt we can help you and-

Yasis (Vocie only): Multiple groups are heading...to my location. My teammates are dead and I'm bleeding to death inside of a Walker that I'm piloting. I can keep the other Whirlwind soldiers away from you if I keep fighting them. I've told...my Skiff to leave. Just go...and get out of here. Detonate the bomb. (Transmission ends)

Grace: He's just going to sacrifice himself!?

Jack-10: We need to help him!?

Jason (Solemnly): Even if we do rescue him he'll be dead from his bleeding. I don't like this as much as you guys, but...we have to leave him.

The group makes it down the halls and gets back to the cargo bay.

Jason (Activates his comm.): Yasis are you there?

Static is heard

Grace: He's dead.

Jack: He went out a hero.

Jason: Let's get to the surface.

The group boards the Skiff and leave the Ketch. Once they reach a safe distance they receive word that the other groups have completed their missions and reached a safe distance they all activated their detonators. About a hundred or more Ketches are destroyed sending the rest of the Whirlwind fleet into a panic. This distracts them as the House Alliance appears and starts attacking the enemy fleet.

Jason: Pilot, take us down to the Tombaugh Regio.

Pilot: Yes sir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Velas' Throne Room, House of Whirlwind's Lair, Cthulhu Regio, Pluto

Velas sat on his throne listening to the communications from the Ketches in orbit. The House Alliance and the Guardians have come and performed a sneak attack. At least a hundred of his Ketches were destroyed before the attack, including his flagship Chimiks-Fel.

Ketch operator 1 (Voice only): We're losing to too many ships! I don't know how long-(Transmission is cut).

Velas: All remaining Ketches are to retreat to the surface. Get to the fortress as we need to strengthen its defenses.

Ketch operator 2 (Voice only): Yes my Kell.

Velas (Presses a button): Nakhis.

Nakhis (Voice only): Yes, Velas?

Velas: I need you to attend to our "guest" again.

Nakhis (Voice only): I understand.

Perimeter of the House of Whirlwind's lair, Cthulhu Regio, two days later

A scout team of two Hunter Guardians was spying on the fortress, looking for any weak spots they could exploit for an invasion. They were on a mountain that was 400 yards away from the wall surrounding the House of Whirlwind's lair.

Hunter 1: See anything?

Hunter 2 (Looking through a sniper rifle): I can't find any weak spots.

Hunter 1: You remember what Cayde told us to do. We need to find any weak points in their defenses.

Hunter 2: I know. We need a strategy that can let us sneak into their fortress and allow the main force in. If we risk a full frontal assault we'll loose a lot of lives and-Wait! What's that!?

Hunter 1: What?

The second Hunter sees a Skiff go north of the fortress. That area north of the fortress doesn't have any Eliksni equipment, but why that Skiff is heading there is unknown.

Hunter 2: Send that drone of yours to that direction. (Points to where the Skiff went)

Hunter 1: How come?

Hunter 2: One of their Skiffs went in that direction. They must have something important over there. And whatever it is, we need to know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Northern Cthulhu Regio, Pluto,

Two hours after seeing the Skiff the Hunters returned to the Tombaugh Outpost and reported their findings to the Vanguard. They sent Jason out there to investigate and after an hour of flying he made it to where the Skiff had landed. It landed outside of a cave and once Jason saw it he decided to travel inside it.

Jason (Activates comm.): Ikora? I've entered a cave that the Whirlwind members seem to have gone in. Any idea on what might be here?

Ikora (Voice only): I don't know? But whatever it is it must be important.

Jason then entered a cavern was clear of stalagmites, had Eliksni equipment, and had a squad of Eliksni. Ten Dregs, six Vandals, three Servitors, two Captains, and one Eliksni that stood sixteen feet tall, has eight glowing dark violet eyes, and has a helmet with two angular horns.

Ghost (Voice only): That's an Archon Priestess. But what's she doing all the way out here?

Ikora (Voice only): They may have brought their Prime Servitor out here to keep it safe.

Jason: Smart move.

Jason then begins to sneak around and takes cover behind some crates and other equipment. He manages to sneak past the soldiers and gets behind the Archon, he climbs a crate that was behind her, draws a combat knife, and jumps onto her neck. He tries to stab her but she manages to grab the Titan and throws him into the center of the cavern. The other Whirlwind members aim their weapons at him but they don't shoot him. The Archon says something to them and moves out of the way and drags some of the equipment to make some sort of arena.

Nakhis, Whirlwind Archon: I am Nakhis, Archon Priestess of House Whirlwind. I wish to duel you warrior of light.

Jason: And why's that?

Nakhis: I have heard rumors that you and others like you wield the light as a weapon. I wish to test that against my abilities.

Her fours hands begin to emit Darkness off them. She is somehow able to use to Darkness as a weapon like the Hive do.

Ghost (Voice only): This must be what happens if they keep consuming Dark Ether. Jason, you need to kill her.

Jason: No need to tell me twice. (To Nakhis) All right Nakhis, you got your wish.

Nakhis: Excellent.

She begins to fire Darkness Blasts at Jason forcing him to move around. Jason then draws out his Auto Rifle and fires at her. The shots hit her lower left arm and upper right arm forcing her to stop firing. Jason then charges at her and kicks her left leg, forcing her to her knees.

Nakhis (In pain): You're stronger then I thought! But I have other surprises.

She hits Jason with a Darkness Blast at point blank range sending him back. She then raises her arms and drains the Vandals of their Dark Ether. They become shriveled up husks and fall onto the floor dead. Nakhis rises healed of her wounds and stronger then before.

Jason (Gets up): You killed your own people just to heal yourself!?

Nakhis: My Archon Servants are willing to make sacrifices to keep me alive.

Nakhis then approaches Jason with black flames burning in all four of her palms ready to burn Jason alive.

Nakhis: It is to my knowledge that if the light of you Guardians is extinguished by the Darkness, then you will die permanently. Let's see it happen first hand.

She then fires the black flames at Jason, but he activates his Hammer of Sol super. The fire of his light engulfed himself with the solar flames keeping him safe from the dark flames. Jason gets out of the dark flame and starts throwing hammers and the other Eliksni.

Jason (While throwing hammers): I'm not going to let you use that healing trick again Nakhis!

He takes out the squad of Dregs, but one of them manages to avoid the flames. He kills the Captains and manages to destroy one of the Servitors before running out of energy for his super and then goes back to fighting the Archon. Nakhis then fires four Axiom Darts from each of her hands, the clusters follow the Titan forcing him to run and shoot them. Unfortunately four of the darts hit Jason; the darts create an explosive that causes a lot of damage to him and break off pieces of his armor. Jason is forced to take cover behind one of the crates, but Nakhis then approaches him ready to kill him with more dark flames. Jason didn't equip himself with a rocket launcher or a machine gun, but it seemed luck was on his side because he saw a Scorch Cannon right next to him. He took it up and saw that it only had one rocket; the Titan had to make this one shot count. As soon as Nakhis got close to the crate Jason hen fired the cannon at her at point blank range sending her back into some equipment. Jason got out of cover and was healed up. He saw that she was almost dead, but she raised her upper left arm toward the other two Servitors and drained them of Dark Ether. Jason had forgotten that two of the Servitors were still alive, but he can still go toe-to-toe with her. Jason then took out his Solar Sword and was prepared to fight her again, but when Nakhis got up a Scorch Cannon was fired, its rocket hit a stalactite above the Archon and crushed her to death. Nakhis' blood and body parts are splattered everywhere.

Jason (Blood splatters onto his armor): I'm not complaining.

Jason turns to where the shot was fired from and sees that a Whirlwind Dreg was the one who fired it. She then dropped the Scorch Cannon and walked to Jason.

Jason: Why did you help me?

Dreg: I only helped because I've grown tired of my House.

Jason: My name is Jason. Who are you?

Phyliks: Phyliks. I was once a Vandal until Kell Velas docked me for stealing Dark Ether rations and killing my Captain.

Jason: Why'd you do that?

Phyliks: My brother had lost all of his rations in a bet, so I decided to steal them back. My Captain caught me so I killed him and was caught. My brother died from lack of Ether after I was docked.

Ghost (Appears and startles Phyliks): Why were you out here?

Phyliks: To protect the guest of our House.

Jason: A "guest?"

Phyliks: Yes. I will you so you him but in return the House of Light is to allow me to join them, make me a Captain, and to give me my own crew.

Jason: Only if you agree to share information on the House of Whirlwind's fortress. We need to break into it.

Phyliks: Of course. But first I must show you the guest of House Whirlwind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

Phyliks brought Jason to a very large door. Next to it was an access panel that required a code in order to enter. The Dreg began to enter the code for the door.

Jason: Why is this guest so important?

Phyliks (Still typing): He gave Velas the means to capture a Hive Worm God.

Jason then turns his head toward her with what may be called a puzzled look since he was wearing a helmet that covers his face. The Guardian was about to ask her how this "guest" could know how to capture a Worm God but then the door opened. The two then entered it and came into a very large cavern. They walked up to a ledge and below them was a dark gorge and what emerged from it was an Ahamkara. He resembled a Worm God but he had two draconic eyes instead of three glowing ones. He flew around the cavern and landed on another ledge that was on the other side of the gorge. He stared at Jason with a look like he was waiting for Jason to give some sort of command.

Jason: Who are you?

Ahamkara: My name is not important. Know only that I am an Ahamkara a creature that walks between the Darkness and Light.

Jason (Confused): Okay. How did you survive the Great Ahamkara Hunt?

Ahamkara: I was never in this system when it happened. My kind is spread throughout the universe. We granted the wishes of others, but the price of each wish is high.

Jason: We Guardians are familiar with that. That's why the Vanguard decided to hunt down the Ahamkaras that came to the system. I know that you'll grant the wishes of anyone, but how did the House of Whirlwind find you.?

Ahamkara: They came to a planetoid that the followers of my cousins used as a breeding ground. I was nearby and when they found me I offered them a wish. They had learned that one of my cousins had a shrine on the planetoid that could be used to reach him.

Jason (Confused): Your cousins? (Realizes who they are) You mean the Worm Gods!

Ahamkara: Correct. (Looks at his feathered wings) As you can tell we look the same, both of our species' have common abilities yet different. I came in contact with the House of Whirlwind and the Kell made a wish to know how to capture a Worm God

Jason: And what was the price?

Ahamkara (Smiles): Pride is the finest of drinks, oh asker mine. Are you not thirsty?

Phyliks and Jason realize what the Ahamkara took.

Phyliks: You took his ability to regenerate his lower arms!

Ahamkara: Indeed. And as gratitude for my service he made me an honored guest of his House. I have offered my services again to him but he has not taken me offer. Have you come for a wish champion of the Light?

Jason: No. I won't risk the price that a bargain with you will cost me.

Ahamkara: I see.

The Ahamkara turns around and some how creates a cave that leads back up to the surface and enters it.

Jason: Wait! Where are you going?

Ahamkara: I can sense that any further attempt to grant a wish to another life form within this system is futile. So, I will leave it for another.

Jason: No, don't!

The Ahamkara goes through the cave and doesn't respond back.

Jason (To himself): The Vanguard isn't going to like this. (Turns to Phyliks) Come on; let's head to my group's base camp. I still haven't forgotten about our deal.

Phyliks: As you wish.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

Guardian and House Alliance base, Tombaugh Regio, Pluto

One week after the encounter with the Ahamkara and the Archon Priestess Nakhis, Phyliks began to share her knowledge about the House of Whirlwind's fortress. Inside the camp's command building Phyliks was conversing with Jason, the Vanguard, and the other Kells on the fortress. In the center of the room was a table with a holographic projection of the fortress.

Phyliks: The walls are equipped with heavy turrets to keep enemy forces from entering and mines were placed throughout the field in case anyone can take them out.

Velor, Kell of Devils: What about air defenses?

Phyliks then modifies the hologram projection to show multiple red lights revealing the locations of House Whirlwind's anti-air turrets.

Phyliks: Velas had thought of aerial attacks and placed automated anti-air turrets. They'll fire tracking missiles at any air vehicle that is within their range and combined with the Ketches stationed at the fortress it will prove difficult

Nixsor, Kell of Iron: What if we tried to bombard them from orbit?

Drivis, Stone Kell: None of our ships were designed for orbital bombardment.

Zavala: Is there another way into the fortress?

Phyliks: Yes.

She modifies the hologram to reveal something underneath the fortress.

Phyliks: When we came to Pluto Velas believed that we would be in Sol for a long time. So he had a sewer system made for...obvious reasons. He never thought that it would be a design flaw in the defenses. (Changes the hologram's view to show a cliff and sewer pipes) Raid teams can enter through these disposal pipes to enter the sewer.

Ikora Rey: We'll send teams of Guardians and Eliksni into the sewer and have them disable the anti-air turrets.

Drakiks, Kell of Winter: Or have the turrets reprogrammed and have them fire at Whirlwind's air support.

Viris, Wolf Kell: My Sentiments exactly.

Jason: And once we take control of their air defenses reinforcements can be brought in from the air.

Akiks, King's Kell: The enemy will be overwhelmed from our onslaught.

Phyliks then modifies the hologram again to focus on the structure at its center.

Phyliks: And more importantly, we can assault the main structure and take out the Prime Servitor, Chimiks Prime.

Cayde-6: This will be the largest raid we've every seen.

Solix, Kell of Light: We attack in three days. Soon the House of Whirlwind will be broken. And the power of the Darkness will be out of their hands.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

House Whirlwind's sewer system, Cthulhu Regio, Pluto

Three days after planning the invasion Jason is leading one of the Raid teams within the sewer and being in it was definitely unpleasant. But he has job to do and taking out Chimiks Prime is important. His team consisted of three Eliksni from the House of Iron, two Servitors, Jack-10, and Grace.

Jason's Ghost (Voice only): Okay according to the map Phyliks gave us we need to enter that door over there.

The team enters a door in the sewer tunnel's wall and enters a room that has two generators in it.

Jack-10: Are we getting close to the controls for their automated air defenses? Cause I'm getting tired of walking in the sewer.

Jason: We should be. (Points at the two generators) According to the information Phyliks gave us, the House of Whirlwind has underground generators that feed power to their anti-air turrets and anti-air controls.

Grace: See Jack, nothing to worry about.

Jason's Ghost (Voice only): Okay there's a flight of stairs nearby that will bring us near the anti-air control station.

Jason: Alright let's go, quietly.

The group gets to the stairs and Jason opens the exit door a little to check for anyone in the streets and sees no one around. He then motions the others with his hand to have them follow him. They head into a dark alley and take another look at the dark city. There are buildings of Eliksni craftsmanship, they could tell by how they resembled a little bit of the Eliksni vehicles and other machines they used.

Grace: I know this place is a fortress but every bit of it sort of feels like a military compound.

Jack: I know what you mean. There aren't any civilians in sight. I know they can't breath the atmosphere but the Traveler did make Pluto's atmosphere breathable for humanity. So you'd expect some Eliksni out here.

Jason: The House of Whirlwind probably trains their young to be warriors from birth. (Points to a nearby building) Come on the air defense controls are in that building over there.

Jason and his group head for it. They meet up with another Raid team who made it before them.

Jason: What have you guys discovered?

Warlock: The security for this building is a little small. They never imagined that any one would be able to take control of their air defense system.

Grace's Ghost (Voice only): Time to show them why they need better security.

The two teams enter the building and split up in two different directions.

Hunter (Voice only): We'll make sure to disable the alarm system, so if we're discovered the guards won't be able to raise it.

Jack: Roger that.

They see some Whirlwind Eliksni patrolling the hallways as the six of them proceed through the building. They knocked out some of the guards and restrained them, since the group didn't want to make any noise. Once they got to the control room they saw a ten foot tall Captain at the console. Grace snuck behind the massive Eliksni with her combat knife drawn out. This Captain was someone they couldn't just knock out and restrain, she looked more dangerous and killing her seems to be their best option. Grace jumped onto back causing the Captain to struggle and tries to get the Hunter off of herself. Grace then slits the Captain's throat causing her to fall dead onto the floor.

A Captain from the House of Iron that was with the group then starts to access the console.

Iron Captain: This won't take long.

He then plugs in some sort of Eliksni flash drive in the console that does something to the controls.

Computer: (Eliksni language)

Grace: What was that?

Iron Captain: It said that the turrets are now engaging enemy ships.

Suddenly the alarms of the fortress go off and the group looks out a window to see that the turrets are firing on the Whirlwind ships.

Jason: It worked! Grace, contact the Vanguard and tell them that turrets have been reprogrammed and to start the attack. Jack, contact the other teams and tell them it's time to fight back.

Grace (Same time as Jack): Got it.

Jack (Same time as Grace): I'm on it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Thirty minutes after Grace had contacted the Vanguard their forces and the House Alliance have begun their assault. Skiffs carrying Eliksni, Guardians, and soldiers from the City onto the battlefield, while the House Alliance Ketches and attack fighters were dealing with the remaining House of Whirlwind Ketches.

In front of the anti-air control building Jason, Jack-10, and Grace were watching battle in front and above them. Automated Walkers were being deployed by both sides, several buildings were lit with fire, and several Ketches had fire on them.

Jack-10: I was in the Battle of Twilight Gap you know. It's funny, we were the defenders and the Eliksni were the attackers. Now the roles are reversed, except now we have Eliksni on our side.

Grace (Solemnly): All of this...just to eliminate one Prime Servitor.

Jason: I know it feels like we're the bad guys this time but we have shatter the House of Whirlwind. I know most of won't sleep well after this battle is over but we have no choice. Come on let's head to their lair and-(Comm. comes on)

Fireteam Sword leader (Voice only): This is Fireteam Sword we are pinned down and require immediate assisstance.

Fireteam Sky Leader (Voice only): This is Fireteam Sky, we are pinned down by Whirlwind Eliksni and two Walkers! We need back up now!

Jack (Materializes his Sparrow): Sounds like those boys need help. I'll had to Fireteam Sky.

Grace (Materializes her Sparrow): I'll help out Sword. Looks like you'll have to invade the House of Whirlwind's Lair without us Jason. Think you'll be alright?

Jason (Materializes his Sparrow): I think I'll manage.

The three Guardians then went their separate ways. As Jason moved across the city he saw groups from both sides fighting each other. Eliksni from both sides being killed as well as Guardians and soldiers from the Last City. After getting to the lair he saw a group of Guardians and Eliksni from the House Alliance defending the entrance from the House of Whirlwind, and leading the group was Cayde-6.

Jason then hit the boosters on his Sparrow, drove it towards the direction of the Whirlwind Eliksni and jumped off it as it ran over several members of the House of Whirlwind. This caused some of them to become distracted, Cayde took notice of this and engaged his Gunslinger super Golden Gun. He kills several of them and his squad eliminates the rest.

Cayde-6: Bam said the lady.

Jason (Walks up to Cayde): Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Vanguard.

Cayde: Yeah but coordinating the attack sounds kind of boring. I convinced them to let me lead an attack on the lair.

Ghost (Appears): I take it some of our forces went in.

Cayde: Yeah we got a fireteam going after Chimiks and another going after Velas. Me and rest of the squad are keeping Whirlwind members from entering the lair.

Jason: Did you call for reinforcements?

Cayde: Yeah but I think we can hold out for another five of ten waves.

Two Whirlwind Skiffs are seen landing 50 feet from the defense position.

Cayde: And here comes another wave! Get in the building and help take out the Prime!

Jason (His Ghost then disappears): Got it!

Cayde (While Jason enters the lair): Alright let's show the Whirlwind what we're made of!

Jason enters the building and sees bodies of dead Eliksni and a few Guardians whose Ghosts must have been destroyed in the fight. He follows his map to the Prime Servitor room and eventually comes to a hallway with a dead Eliksni clad in silver gray colored armor (House Iron color). The Titan then enters the room and sees the battle going on. The room was very big and it had ten pillars keeping the room up. At the center of the room was the lifeless body of the Worm God Eir. Draconic in appearance but its eyes lacked the green glow that his brother Yul had, most likely due to the fact that Eir is dead. The Eliksni from the House Alliance and another Titan are fighting Chimiks Prime and several Archon Servants. Jason then pulls out his Auto Rifle and fires at some of the Archon Servants while heading to the other Titan's position, but notices that some of the dead House Alliance Eliksni has some sort of glowing black goo coming out of their eyes.

Jason (Fires his Auto Rifle): Wants the situation?

Titan (Fires her Pulse Rifle): Terrible! That Prime Servitor isn't going down that easily, and these Archon Servants are some very tuff Vandals and Captains.

Jason (Throws a Fusion Grenade): Any idea what that black gunk coming out of those dead House Alliance Eliksni is?

Titan: That happened when they got killed by that Prime. It must be the Darkness inside itself.

Chimiks Prime then fires a black energy blast that separates into several smaller blasts that hit some House Alliance Eliksni. They fall onto their backs and try to get up, but they start to cough and the black goo starts coming out of their eyes.

Titan: See what I mean. Any way avoid it's attacks it can eat away at your Light and kill you permanently. Chimiks Prime already killed my squad mates.

The Titan then points at a dead Hunter and Warlock.

Jason: They'll be remembered.

Titan: I know. I sent their Ghosts back to the camp for safety. Hopefully they can find new Guardians, if Ghosts can have another Guardian.

Jason: I have a plan.

Titan (Kills an Archon Servant): Let's hear it.

Jason (Fires Auto Rifle): If we're going to kill Chimiks Prime, we need to all do it, but those Archon Servants aren't going to give us the chance.

Titan: Right.

Jason: So I'll handle Chimiks, while you and the others handle the Archon Servants. Once their taken care of you guys help me take down the Prime.

Titan: Sounds good. (Activates comm.) All forces concentrate on the Archon Servants, Jason can handle the Prime until we finish them off.

Jason switches to a Rocket Launcher but this one is special. This is a Gjallarhorn, a weapon created from the armor of fallen Guardians, and it fires a tracking cluster of missiles upon the detonation of the main warhead. Jason then fired it dealing massive damage to the Prime Servitor. It then turned it's attention to the Guardian and some sort of screeching noise that bothered everyone in the room. It then fired a black energy bolt at Jason but he managed to avoid it but when it hit the ground next to him the shockwave sent him back a few feet. Jason's Gjallarhorn got knocked out of his hands so he activated his Hammer of Sol super to fight it on an even playing field. Jason throws a Hammer at the Prime and it fires a cluster of axiom darts at him. Jason throws a grenade to take out the darts and throws another hammer at Chimiks and it fires another blast to take out the hammer.

Unknown presence (Telepathicly to Jason): _You will fail._

Jason (Thinks back): _Who is that?_

Darkness: _I am a fragment of the Darkness. I speak to you from the Prime Servitor, Chimiks Prime._

Jason (Throws another hammer at the Prime): _Get out of my head!_

Darkness: _The Darkness continues to snuff out the worlds of Light thanks to our disciples and their Hive servants, and now these Eliksni aid in our endeavor._

Jason (Throws another hammer that uses up the last of his super): _We will stop you!_

Darkness (Blasts Jason into Eir's corpse): _Fool. Even with Oryx gone his sister Xivu Arath still continues our work. We can only assume that Savath_ _û_ _n still continues it as well with her disappearance. Now die servant of the Traveler._

Before the Prime deliver the final blow it was then bombarded before Shock Rifle blasts and grenades. Jason gets up and notices that all the Archon Servants are dead now. The other Titan approaches him and gives him back his Gjallarhorn.

Titan (Takes out her own Gjallarhorn): Let's finish this!

Jason: I couldn't agree more.

They both aim their Gjallarhorns at Chimiks Prime and fire at it. Both their shots hit the Prime causing it massive damage. It was then enveloped in black electricity and makes some beeping sounds before it exploded. Pieces of its shell were sent everywhere and it's central eye fell onto the ground damaged and no longer glowing black.

Jason (Takes deep breaths): We did it.

Titan: Yeah, we did. I'll check with the other squad to see if they killed Vela-AHH!

The Titan gets hit with a black energy bolt that causes her body to disintegrate, but before she was completely disintegrated her Ghost appeared. Jason and the others turned to the entrance and saw a 16ft tall Eliksni in black armor holding a Warlock helmet in his upper left hand, and his upper right arm was glowing with Darkness energy. This was Velas himself and he was angry at the group for destroying his Prime. He dropped the Warlock helmet and crushed it beneath his foot. Velas then fired swarms of axiom darts from his four hands at Jason and the others. They were able to destroy some of the axiom darts but the Eliksni got killed by them leaving Jason and the other Titan's Ghost in the room.

Jason (Whispers to the Ghost): When he's distracted get out of here.

Titan's Ghost (Female voice): Right.

Jason: And I'm sorry for the lost of your Guardian.

Titan's Ghost: Just make Velas pay.

Velas comes out of the entrance and walks toward Jason with a staff in his hand. The Titan's Ghost manages to get by the Kell, but he then throws the staff back and destroys the Ghost.

Jason and his Ghost (Voice only): NO!

Velas (Speaks with disdain): I remember you from Mars. But now I know who you are. You are the one called the Kell of Kells. The Traveler's champion and now you have killed my people's source of Dark Ether and our GOD!

Jason: You're corrupting your own people with this poison Velas!

Velas: ENOUGH! You have been a thorn in my side for far too long! It's time that I killed you!

Jason (Defiantly): You'll be the one to die in this fight!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Within the Prime Servitor room of the House of Whirlwind's lair a fight was going on. Velas, Dark Kell of Whirlwind, and the Titan Guardian Jason were locked in combat. Velas was using Darkness abilities to fight Jason. He was able using Darkness Blasts, Axiom Darts, and casting Poison Clouds at the Titan. Jason ran around the room to avoid getting hit and retaliated with gunfire and fusion grenades. Velas possesses a very remarkable resilience that helps him survive and to keep on fighting.

Jason (Taking cover behind a pillar): Ghost, any idea on how he's surviving all of this punishment?

Ghost (Voice only): I'm scanning him to find an answer. I'm detecting a lot of Darkness energy coming off of him. Almost like Oryx.

Jason then fires at Velas' gut. Blood is coming from the gunshot wound and what really strikes Jason was the Darkness energy coming out of the wound. And when it stops the Kell's wound has been healed.

Jason (Shocked): He can heal just like any other Guardian!?

Velas: My power was far stronger then that of Nakhis.

Velas then becomes enveloped in a dark flame and disappears.

Ghost (Shocked): What!? Where did he go!?

Jason looks around for any sign of Velas and then...the Dark Kell appears in front of him in a burst of dark fire and delivers a Darkness infused Ultra Smash to him. It happened like this, once the Kell appeared, he brought his upper hands together a lit with dark flames, and smashed them into the ground causing Jason to fly back ten feet. Jason managed to get back up but his armor had been damaged from the hit. Cracks were in the chest piece, gauntlets, and leg armor, while the left shoulder piece was missing.

Jason: Okay...now I'm mad!

Jason activates his super and becomes engulfed in Solar flames. He then charges at Velas with a Hammer of Sol in his right hand and then jumps up and smacks the Kell in the head with it. Velas falls to his knees and fires Darkness blasts at the Titan, which he then blocks by hitting them with the hammer. As soon as Velas gets back up Jason then throws his hammer and then more at the Kell. Once he was out of energy for his super Velas then teleported away to a safe distance and fired Axiom Dart clusters at the Guardian. Jason responded by switching back to his Auto Rifle and shoots them. He also rushes at Velas to keep him from recovering completely. Velas then took out a Darkness infused long sword that he had on his back and started swinging it at Jason. Jason managed to avoid the swings and came to the corpse of the dead Warlock and picked up an Arc Blade that was on him and engaged Velas in a sword fight. They each made a swing of their blades at each other but both warriors managed to deflect each strike with their own blade. Eventually they came in front of Chimiks Prime's eye and locked blades.

Velas (Disdainful): You...can not...defeat...ME!

Jason: Don't count your chickens until they hatch.

Both swordsmen break away from each other with Jason standing in front of Chimiks Prime eye. Velas and Jason were already tiring out from the fight, evidence from the fact that the two of them were both breathing heavily, slouching, and they both had their swords down. It was clear that they are both evenly matched, what it came down to this point now was who could last longer.

Lat City, Earth

Meanwhile in the Last City

The Speaker was observing the Traveler with Frigiks and the two of them noticed a faint glow on the massive sphere.

Frigiks: What's happening?

Speaker (Amazed): The Travel's awakening!

Frigiks: The prophecy! "The Great Machine will marvel, moved by might, and crown him Kell of Kells!"

Speaker: Jason must be fulfilling the rest of the prophecy.

Back in the Prime Servitor Room

Jason and Velas both stood straight and raised up their swords. Then they stared at each other straight in the eyes and charged at each other screaming at the top of their lungs. When they got close they both swung their swords.

There was a pause as they both stood still from that last attack. Then the sound of metal breaking and an arm hit the floor with blood gushing out of the wound it came from. Velas fell to his knees and looked at where his lower left arm use to be, he also saw that his sword is broken as well. Jason then turned around and looked at the Kell who then looked back at the Titan. Jason had a white glow on his armor that clashed with its black color. This white glow protected him from receiving any injury from that last sword strike

Velas (Voice filled with hatred and shock): Impossible!? The Traveler...SHIELDED YOU!?

Jason then examines himself as Cayde-6, Solix, House Alliance members, and other Guardians enter the room.

Jason (Confident): It seems that the Traveler has finally awakened and that's bad news for you.

Cayde-6 (Activates comm.): Zavala. Ikora. Are the two of you hearing this?

Zavala (Voice only): We hear you Cayde.

Ikora (Voice only): Solix was right; the House of Rain's prophecy was referring to a Guardian.

House of Light Eliksni (Voice only): My Kell, something is going on with the Servitors.

Solix: What do you mean?

House of Light Eliksni (Voice only): Their eye rings turned white and they seem to be changing inside.

Solix: The Great Machine has awakened. "What Whirlwind whisked away will be rewrought." A white aura is on Jason, the Great machine has crowned him Kell of Kells and now it is modifying the Servitors.

House of Light Eliksni (Voice only): For what purpose?

Solix: To give us an endless supply of Ether. Ether was once endless in the glory days of our people until the Whirlwind event whisked it away. We don't need to scavenge subsistence for more now.

House Alliance Eliksni (Voice only): Sir! We have reports of House Whirlwind Servitors are exploding for some reason.

Solix: Those Servitors have no Light. The Great Machine's modifications are destroying them.

Jason: I know you can't grow back lower your arms Velas. The deal you made with the Ahamkara made sure of that. Now surrender and we won't have to kill.

Jason points his sword at Velas and the others point their guns at the Dark Kell. Velas looks at the eye of Chimiks Prime and looks back at his enemies.

Velas: I'd rather die.

Velas charges at the eye and stabs it with his broken sword. It then falls apart and releases some sort of black mist that turns him into a metal statue.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened.

Cayde: HOLY MOTHER OF SAINTS! What just happened!?

Jason (Walks to the statue and examines it): If I were to guess he couldn't handle pure Darkness. Sure he could take in Dark Ether but that doesn't make it pure Darkness.

Cayde: Well it's over now. (Looks at Eir's body) So what do we do about him?

Jason then walks to Eir's head, the whtie glow on his armor shifts to his blade and he impales the dead Worm God's head. The corpse is then covered in a white fire that turns it into ash.

Cayde (Walks up to Jason): How did you do that?

Jason: I didn't, the Traveler showed me what to do.

Cayde: Impressive. Come on let's leave.

Front entrance to the Hall of the Consensus, Last City, Earth

A day had passed since the defeat and disbanding of the House of Whirlwind. Their remaining leaders were put in the Prison of Elders along with those who continued to fight. Though some chose to join the other Houses so they could live a new. More Eliksni Houses were coming to the system to join the Traveler, the people it came to, and the other Eliksni in the system. Now Jason was to give a speech to the people of the City and the House Alliance. In front of him stood Humans, Awoken, Exos, and Eliksni that came to hear his speech.

Jason: With the Awakening of the Traveler and the arrival of new Eliksni Houses to the system we have never seen anything this glorious since the Traveler first came to both of our worlds and brought us many gifts. But now it has united us to stand against the rising Darkness and we will prevail against it. To the Eliksni I am the Kell of Kells, to the people of the City a hero. But, I see myself as a Guardian and will continue my duty to protect us and to fight the Darkness at it's heart. Today is a new day for us all!

The crowd then claps and cheers at Jason's words. The Darkness may have brought ruin to them all but they survived and intend to defeat it.

Jason then walks into the building and sees Jack-10 and Grace.

Grace: Nice speech out their Jason.

Jason: Thanks, but we all know the fight for the system isn't over yet.

Jack-10: I hear that a Cabal Valus is preparing his troops for a raid on a Golden Age facility near the Lost Oasis on Mars.

Grace: I've heard reports of Vex in the area, might get a little hot over there.

Jason (Smirks): Well then, let's get started.

The End


End file.
